Brewing Love
by Mizz-Lizzy
Summary: HPDMSlash postDH. Harry is a Healer at St. Mungo's. Draco is the current Potions Professor at Hogwarts. When Draco gets in a potions accident in class, the need for a Healer gives Harry a trip to Hogwarts, where love could possibly start brewing
1. Savior Healer

Summary: Harry is a Healer at St. Mungo's. Draco is the current Potions Professor at Hogwarts. When Draco gets in a potions accident in class, the need for a Healer gives Harry a trip to Hogwarts, where love could possibly start brewing.

AN: This is my first fanfic, so please bear over with my writing. Reviews would be very much appreciated. Tell me if you have any ideas to improve the story. This story will be in about 8-10 chapters, but possibly longer if I get more ideas. Warning: this is a Draco/Harry slash. If you don't like it, then don't read it. There will be graphic sex scenes in the further chapters. Okay, here it goes, enjoy :)

**Brewing Love**

Chapter 1

As the sun started to rise and light up the day, Harry woke up and moaned when the sun pierced trough his window.

_Fuck, not already... Please let it be night again, I want to sleep._

Harry realized that it probably wouldn't happen, and decided to just get up and get ready for work. After a nice shower, a changing into his (horrible lime green, if he could say so) Healer robes, and a quick cup of coffee later, he was ready to Floo to the hospital.

In the entrance hall of the hospital he met Hermione, who was as always, in too good spirit for the time of the day.

"Good morning Harry, you look as tired as always" said Hermione.

"Gee, thanks 'Mione, just what I needed to hear to feel better." he replied sarcastically.

She smiled at him and gave him a cup of coffee, which she brought everyday. It had become a tradition for them to start the day with a cup of coffee in the cafeteria in the hospital, mainly because she had found out that Harry worked better if he got an amount of caffeine, and because she knew that he often didn't get much sleep.

Harry and Hermione had started at Healer training after the war, and Harry had found out that he really enjoyed studying the subjects in the program, much to Hermione's satisfaction. He even found out that he could enjoy Potions; apparently he only hated it in Hogwarts because of Snape's annoyance with Harry.

His Potions professor at St. Mungo's Healer Training was a very clever woman named Julia Brown, who reminded him quite much of Tonks. She had told him that she didn't see why he shouldn't be able to master the subject, when he had told her of his insecurities for the class. She told him that you could do everything you put you mind to, and that she actually wasn't the top of her class in Potions either in Hogwarts, but that she became later, because she _wanted_ to be. Harry had realized that she was right, and that he actually also wanted to really learn the subject.

It had ended with becoming his favorite subject in the program, and when he was fully trained as a Healer, he had specialized in Potions and Poisons and now he worked in the department of Plant and Potion poisoning in St. Mungo's. Hermione had gone in another direction, and had specialized in spell damage, and spell developing. She worked part time in the Spell Damage department and part time developing new healing spells.

Harry and Hermione had made it a tradition to meet every morning for coffee and at lunch. It was great to have Hermione to talk to if he had a particularly difficult case in the department. Her logic was a great supplement to his rather in dept analyzing way of thinking. It was also a nice break to talk about their lives. Hermione was as always quite good at making him think of other things than medicine and giving him advice when he needed it.

Hermione and Ron had been together since the war, and Harry was pleased to see that it didn't change their friendship if they were together. Actually it had only gotten better, and the three of them were together quite often out of work too. Ron had become an Auror, and was to begin with a little disappointed that Harry didn't join him as they had planned at school. But Harry had had enough battle in his life to last a lifetime, and had therefore chosen differently.

A lot of things had changed for Harry after the war. He had gotten together with Ginny, because that was what everyone supposed they would. And he had felt it would be soothing to have her to cheer him up, as she had in sixth year. And it had been great, but he had also felt that he was missing something. Their relationship was nice an soothing, but it wasn't the kind of love that took your breath away, and they had become more and more like friends instead of a couple. When they had stopped their relationship, they remained friends. This was a blow to Ron. He had imagined that they would get married, and that he and Harry would become real "brothers". When this didn't happen he was quite disappointed, and mad at him for a short time for breaking up with his sister again. He had come to his senses once again, when he found out that Ginny had felt the same for Harry and that she wasn't heartbroken because of it. After some time she found a new boyfriend from her work at the Daily Prophet, where she wrote for the Quidditch section.

Harry hadn't found a new girlfriend since then. Sure, he had dated a couple of women for a very short time, but it wasn't really what he wanted, and most of them was only really interested in him because he was _the_ _Harry Potter_, and not for who he really was. One of them had actually called him by his full name every time she spoke to him. Ron had especially tried to fix him up with someone. He really wanted Harry to have someone to love as well. Harry didn't have the heart to tell him that he really wasn't interested in all the women he suggested to him, so he went on the dates so he wouldn't disappoint Ron.

Last night he had been on one of those dates. This time Ron had fixed him up with on of his workmates' little sister. She had been really overenthusiastic with the idea of dating Harry Potter. Once again like all the other women, she didn't see him for the person he was, but only the war hero. She kept asking him about how he destroyed Voldemort. It had ended with Harry having to tell her that he really didn't want to talk about that on a date, and asked her to tell him a bit about herself instead. That didn't help much, because then she started to tell him how she had always fancied him ever since she heard the stories about him when she was a little girl. Harry hated that kind of admirations. Sufficient to say, that he didn't think he would go out with her again.

This was the reason he was in a bad mood this morning. Hermione who had been studying his face for the last five minutes over her cup started to say something to Harry, but was interrupted by his outburst

"Yes 'Mione, if you are going to ask me how that _date_ went, I can guarantee that it once again was not a pleasant one." Hermione wasn't surprised by this

"Harry, you know, you don't have to go on all these dates, my stupid boyfriend thinks you should. When was the last time you dated someone that _you_ asked out because _you_ thought she was interesting?" Harry looked puzzled for a moment, and then realization hit him

"I haven't... I mean, not since Hogwarts." Hermione put her hand on his and looked into his eyes.

"Harry, have you ever wanted to go out on these dates?"

"Yes of course I have, they were... Hmm, maybe not. I don't know" he said with hesitation in his voice.

"Okay, this is it. I'm going to tell Ron to step back and let you make your own decisions. It clearly is not what you need at the moment. Not with all this work you put up every day."

"Thanks 'Mione, it would actually be nice not to worry about my lack of a love life" Hermione smiled at him and started to get up.

"We probably should start working, it is almost 7 o'clock already, and the patients are waiting for their savior Healer" Harry grunted

"Please don't call me that, it is enough that the patients do" Hermione laughed and gave him a hug before she went up to 3rd floor, where the Spell Damage department was. Harry sighed and went up to his own department; with the thought that at least the day could only get better than so far.

_____________________________________________

AN: So this was the first chapter. I hope that you liked it so far. Please review and tell me if you have any suggestions to my writing or the story. Next chapter will be an insight to what our favorite blond is up to ;)


	2. Flattering Looks

AN: You guys amaze me! I never thought I would get any feedback this early, but thank you! Okay so on with the next chapter. This one is in Draco's POV, and a little more of Harry. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the first chapter, but here it is. I don't own any of the characters of the amazing Mrs. Rowling, and I don't make any money on this story.

**Brewing Love**

Chapter 2

That same morning on the other side of the country, Draco was walking in an annoyed mood. He had spent the previous evening with a student in detention. She was a girl from Gryffindor in 6th year. Laura Francis had all through the year made moves on him, in a most disturbing way. First of all, he was a _teacher_ for crying out lout, secondly he was _not_ into girls, and had never been. He had a feeling that she knew this, but even though, she kept flirting with him at any chance.

When she did it quite obviously in class, he had given her a detention to show her that it was not acceptable. This on the other hand, he regretted very much now. She had been quite enthusiastic at the prospect of spending detention with the _hottest teacher in Hogwarts_. It didn't leave his attention that the students had a secret poll every year for that title, and that he had won it the last couple of years. Secretly he actually was a little proud of that fact. He knew quite well that he looked good, and he made sure that he never leaved his quarters with any flaws in his clothing or without setting his hair to perfection. He had grown into a beautiful young man over the last seven years. His platinum blond hair was short and neat, and he had had his Hogwarts robes fitted so the trousers slung nicely around his legs and arse, and showed the rest of his fit body to perfection.

This was one of the reasons that almost all of the female population of Hogwarts gave him appraising looks when they passed him in the corridors. Especially Laura Francis gave him the elevator looks each time she saw him. Draco grunted.

_Just my luck, why can't that stupid girl get over herself and fancy the boys her own age.__ I swear, if she makes another move on me in class, Gryffindor won't have many points left. Stupid Gryffindor girl. _

Draco kept his inner dialogue throughout breakfast in the Great Hall, and it didn't pass his attention that Laura once again was practically drooling by the sight of him. His lips turned into a sneer when she made eye contact with him. This on the other hand made her smile even more.

The Muggle studies professor, Brian Johnson, leaned over to Draco and whispered smugly in his ear.

"You know, I have to give that girl credit, she does have excellent taste in men"

Draco grunted once again.

"Brian, would you stop your flirting this instance. Don't you think it is enough that half of Hogwarts does? I really don't need it from you as well, seeing that we are not an item anymore."

Brian looked a little hurt by his response, but carried on nonetheless

"Shush Drakey, you know that I will never stop wanting you. You might as well give in and give me another chance" Brian looked hopeful, yet quite smug by this.

"Sure, I will give you a chance the day Voldemort rises from his grave and comes to bite you in the arse"

Draco rose from his seat and left a baffled looking Brian. He would most defiantly _not_ give Brian another chance. It was his own fault really; if he could have held his hands off other men while they were together he might have had a shot with the blond. But when that weren't the case, Draco had broken up with him, and had no intention of getting back together, even though Brian had apologized several times and told him that he had changed and wouldn't do it again. Draco had his pride, and he was not going to give in.

This was one of the only things that Draco had kept from his Fathers many advise and orders. He would be damned if he didn't get to keep his pride. This was why he despised the way Brian had treated him. This was also the reason he was annoyed with _Stupid Gryffindor Girl_ he was not going to give in anymore and ignore the way she didn't respect his authority.

When he got down to the dungeons to his Potions classroom, he sat down heavily in his chair and tried to rid his mind of the awkward detention with her last night. It didn't really work and he remembered how she quite boldly had asked if he was sure she couldn't help him with his tense posture and make him relax with her touch. He had jumped up from his chair when she had leaned forward and slid a hand down his back.

"_Miss Francis! You will stop this ridiculous attempt to seduce me this instance! Now get the bloody hell out of my sight and return to your quarters. 20 points from Gryffindor – __GET OUT" _

She had just grinned at him and waved goodbye in the most flirtatious way she could master. _"Maybe later then Professor Malfoy, don't hesitate to tell me if you change your mind" _she had winked at him at her last remark, and was out of his office before he could say anything else to her.

When the first students of the day started to arrive, he sat up straight in his chair and put on a stiff mask and glared at the students as if to dare them to say anything out of context to him. He knew it was stupid, as this was the 2nd year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's and not the more bold students from 6th year and above. These children were actually rather innocent still, and they looked quite nervous at his glare towards them. He drew in a slow breath and tried to compose himself. This was going to be a very long day.

__________________________

In St. Mungo's Harry was having an equally long day. Even though he loved his job as a Healer, he found it extremely exhausting to tend to the big amount of patients, who was submitted every day. It was nearly time for his lunch break, and so far he had had to tend to 12 different patients, who had been poisoned by different potions or gotten in an accident while brewing a difficult potion. One of the patients had boils all over her body after getting exposed to a potion gone wrong, and every time he tried to get rid of them, they had burst all over his face and robes. He had nearly thrown up all over her after the sixth time he was covered with the vile smelling (and vile tasting, he should add) puss from the boils. It had not made his day better when another patient actually _had_ thrown up on him after he had given him an antidote potion. The patient, an old man, had complained that he didn't like the taste of it, and the result had been him vomiting on Harry's shoes.

By the time he got down to the cafeteria to meet Hermione for lunch he was in quite a bad mood. Hermione who noticed this rather fast took pity on him.

"Oh my, this doesn't look promising. Let me guess, someone called you their Hero once again?" Harry grunted but shook his head.

"I'd wish it was only that." Hermione looked worried now, but continued her questioning.

"Okay, it must be quite bad, if you'd wish you were being idolized instead of whatever happened to you" Harry agreed and told her about his day.

"I must say, Harry, you do know how to get the _interesting_ patients. If I didn't know when to hold back my laughter, I would probably be laughing my arse off. No offence intended, but that's just really sad – I think lunch is on me today for your benefit" Harry nodded silently and drew in a deep breath before covering his head in his hands.

"This is just getting really tiring; they _always_ end up covering me in some kind of disgusting bodily fluid. Remind me why I chose this department again? Hermione laughed and told him what she had to tell him quite often.

"Because, Harry, you really love potions and figuring out how the different ingredients work or in these cases, _don't_ work together. I think that you are just getting tired of the amount of patients you have and the same work every day. Have you considered Healing in a different environment?" Harry looked at her with curious eyes

"Hmm, you are probably right as usual 'Mione. But I don't know what else I could be doing. And besides, I like to think that I really help my patients and make a difference" Hermione grunted.

"That's just it, Harry, you always think of the patients before you think of yourself. It has been a long time since you actually did something that were for _you_"

Harry remained silent while he considered her words. Perhaps he _should_ start thinking a little about what he really wanted. He pushed the thought away and started eating his chicken sandwich. Hermione studied him and got an idea.

"Okay, I have a proposition. How about we go to Diagon Alley after work and do something for you?" Harry looked up with interest,

"What do you mean?"

"That, Harry, is a surprise! Just wait and see" She smiled at him, and at last he agreed to go with her.

When they both got off work, they apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, where they greeted Tom, the owner, before venturing out to Diagon Alley. Hermione dragged Harry with her down alley after alley, before coming to a stop outside a funny looking shop with lots of glasses hovering in the window.

"Hermione is this what I think it is? Why are you taking me to a glasses store? I already have a pair of glasses." Hermione grinned at him

"Yes, Harry, you do have a pair of glasses, but let me tell you something. Those glasses are the dullest looking pair I have ever seen, and I think it would do you good to get a new pair, that actually did something for you looks as well as for your eyes. Now come _on_"

Harry surrendered and followed her inside. The owner of the shop greeted them and asked if he could help them out. When he noticed who it was, he looked pleased and addressed Harry.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I see that you have finally considered changing you glasses. I must admit I was hoping you would. No offence, but I really think I can help you find something a bit more flattering for your features." Harry was surprised by his comment, but let him show Harry what he had to offer. He actually thought it was quite fun trying some of them on. After some time they found a pair that matched Harry perfectly. They were black, with a tint of a dark green shadow that made his green eyes stand out.

Hermione drew in a sharp breath.

"Wow Harry, those look really great on you. I knew you would benefit from a new pair of glasses." Harry agreed, but was a bit puzzled. He had never really cared about his looks, but he could se the change immediately, and was pleased with the outcome.

"Thanks 'Mione, it was a great idea. I never thought it would make a difference. But you are right as usual." Hermione gave him a big smile and told him to hurry up so they could get to the next store.

After what seemed like a very long time, they were finally done shopping for Harry's new look, and sat at The Leaky Cauldron, where Ron had joined them for a couple of beers.

"I never thought I would tell you this Harry, but you actually look good. Don't take this the wrong way, but you know…" Ron blushed regretting his words, but Harry just grinned at him and thanked him.

It actually felt nice to know that his two best friends cared so much about him, and he couldn't help but smile at them. But first of all it felt nice to do something for himself for once. Perhaps this new twist in his looks would be worth it in the future. He couldn't wait to see what it would bring him.

______________________________

AN: So this was the next chapter. Please leave a review. I really enjoy reading your suggestions.

Next chapter will be the potions accident, and our two favorite boys finally meet again.


	3. The accident

AN: Okay, so I'm back with the next chapter, I hope you like it. And thanks once again for reviewing. It really makes my day.

Disclaimer: see chapter 2

Enjoy ;)

**Brewing Love**

Chapter 3

Draco woke up with a shock and realized that he was drenched in sweat and all twisted in his sheets. To his surprise he was sporting a huge boner.

_Bloody Merlin, how old am I? 16? _

Then realization hit him and he begun remembering what he had been dreaming moments before he woke up. It had been a great dream. But the worrying part had been his partner in the dream. The guy had dark untidy hair and a fit body. He couldn't remember being with a dark haired guy before, but the thought wasn't bad. Actually, the only dark haired guy he could think of, that he knew were _Harry Bloody Potter_, the savior of the wizarding world.

_But that couldn't be it, could it? No way, that thought was just downright weird._

The more he thought about it, he started remembering how Potter had looked when they went to Hogwarts together 7 years ago. He had a fit body then, he had to give him that credit. All that Quidditch practice had done the _Golden Boy_ good, and his dark hair, which always looked like he had been recently well fucked. And, those bright green piercing eyes…

_Oh no, here we go again, h__ow the fuck can the thought of Bloody Potter give me a hard on? I'm so screwed! _

He tried to push the rather dirty thoughts out of his mind, but as it didn't help he got up and gripped a hypotensia potion from his private potions cabinet to lower his blood pressure. When his erection started to diminish he sighed happily. Normally he would have just jerked off, but the idea of jerking off to the thought of the_ Golden Boy,_ were rather surreal to him. He tried to assure himself that this just happened because of his lack of sex the past couple of months, not really a big deal.

As the day went on he found out that his subconscious had definitely _not_ forgotten about the raven haired guy. It seemed that just about everything reminded him of Potter, and by the 4th time it happened, he had allowed himself to return to his quarters to take care of the problem. This was where he spent his lunch break, and it didn't take long for him to cum into his quick stroking hand. His inner image of Potters piercing eyes was what took him over the edge.

Satisfied that he could finally get on with his day, he went down to the dungeons to his afternoon class with the 6th year Gryffindor and Slytherines. Today he was teaching them how to brew a new potion that was able to dissolve magical items that couldn't be banished. It was a difficult potion to brew, and Draco only made the 6th year try to brew it to test their abilities on the subject. After going thoroughly through the ingredients and their magical abilities he let the students start to brew it. After an hour of silent concentration from the students they were at the critical part. Draco told them one more time that it was time to put in the 13 snake scales and let it simmer for 20 more minutes. He walked around in the class to survey the progress of each student and was pleased to notice that almost everyone had gotten it acceptable. Two minutes later, though, he caught the vile smell of a potion gone wrong. He looked around to find the source of the smell and noticed a nervous looking Laura, when he confronted her he asked her how many snake scales she had put in the potion.

"Thirt.. Thirty Professor" she stammered and looked at her shoes.

Draco went pale at her outburst. And before he could response the hot liquid started spluttering violently in the cauldron.

"GET DOWN" he yelled and pushed the frightened girl away from her place next to the cauldron.

Panic erupted in the classroom, and as Draco had efficiently pushed Laura long enough away, the cauldron exploded and covered Draco's left side in the vile smelling liquid. He screamed when the potion started to dissolve part of his left arm and thigh.

The pain was excruciating and the last thing he saw before the world went black before his eyes, were Laura crying out loud at the horrible sight.

___________________________________

Harry was making his last round in the department before he got off work and was able to go home and get some much needed sleep. It had been a very exhausting shift, as he had to fill in for a staff member who had called in sick. He was on his 13th cup of coffee and was just about to finish off when the fireplace roared to life and the flames turned bright green. A pale looking wizard tumbled out with panic written across his face.

"HELP! Please, his arm is… Oh Merlin come straight away, I think he's… Pl-please help him" Harry ran over to the man putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You need to breathe Mr. and tell me what is wrong before I can help you" The wizard took in a sharp breath and started explaining what had happened.

"It's the Potions Professor in Hogwarts. There were an accident, and now his arm and thigh is slowly dissolving. Madam Pomfrey can't heal it Sir. She tried but, but… and he's unconscious. I'm so afraid, please come and help him."

When the man had said the word dissolving, Harry had run to the Potions cabinet and pulled out a bunch of different healing potions, shrunken them, and put them in his robe pockets. Then he had pulled a nurse to the side and told her that he had to go to Hogwarts to treat a critical patient. All this was done before Brian had uttered the rest of his sentence. Harry followed him back to the fireplace and they Floo'ed back to Hogwarts.

They got out through the fire in the Teachers Lounge, and hurried through the long corridors towards the Hospital Wing. Harry looked at the pale man running next to him

"What's your name?" Brian looked puzzled at his question

"It's Brian; I'm the Muggle Studies Professor." He answered.

"Okay Brian, I need you to help me when we get there, do you think you can manage that?"

"Yes of course, I'll do my best" Brian's face turned from panicked to determined.

"Good, now listen, I'm going to put the Professor in a magical coma to stop the potions damage, otherwise it would keep on hurting him. So don't panic when he stops breathing – it's part of the spell. I'll need your help after that" Brian just nodded and led the way through the doors to the Hospital Wing. When Madam Pomfrey saw who entered the room, she looked relieved and stepped back to give Harry room to work.

"Harry, thank Merlin you could make it, I couldn't stop the bleeding, and Dra.." Harry nodded and hurried towards the very pale blond man, and completely overheard the end of her sentence. He didn't hesitate a moment before casting the spell.

"_Congelo Corpus"_ When the spell landed on the man, Harry saw the body light up in a golden shimmer before going completely still. If it weren't for the now golden glow, it would have looked like the man was dead.

Harry breathed out and studied the damage on his arm and thigh. The potion had already dissolved some of the tissue in both places. But the bloodstream had stopped at the same time as the spell was cast, and Harry had therefore 2 hours to try and heal them before he had to end the spell again. He handed over two different potions to Brian.

"Brian I need you to pour the potions down his throat when I unlock his sinking mechanism for a short while. Okay?" Brian nodded and got ready.

"_Exposito Oesophagus"_ The golden glow diminished around the throat, and Brian poured down a Blood Replenishing Potion and a Muscle Regrowing Potion. When the vials were empty and Draco had swallowed them with the help of Harry's massaging hands on his throat, he ended the unlocking spell. The colour started to return to Draco's pale tint. Harry took this as a good sign and removed all of his clothing except for his boxers with a flick of his wand, so he could start healing the still open wounds.

"_Vulnera Sannelto"_ Harry chanted the spell over and over again in a sing-like voice until the wound started to close up again. He drew in a deep breath when he sensed that the danger was over for now.

He took in the silent form of the injured young man and gasped loud when he realized who he was. A tight knot started to build in his stomach, and he was suddenly quite embarrassed to be looking at the almost nude version of an adult and rather handsome version of Draco Malfoy.

_Wait, did I just think he was handsome? Bloody Hell…_

______________________________________________

AN: Okay, first of all, sorry for the cliffhanger, I couldn't help it ;) The spells Harry used means:

Congelo Corpus: Freeze Body (Latin translation)

Exposito Oesophagus: Open Esophagus (Latin translation)

And the healing spell was from HBP the movie, it's the one Snape used (funny enough) on Draco after Harry had cast the Sectumsempra spell on him.

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	4. A Beautiful Mess

AN: I hope you enjoy Harry's new thoughts ;) and the boys finally meet.

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 2

**Brewing Love**

Chapter 4

Harry had been in a dreamlike state for what felt like hours. He was rather shocked by his own thoughts, and the fact that those thoughts had been about Draco Malfoy. This was the guy who had been his worst enemy at Hogwarts for 7 years. But then again, he didn't look intimidating in his current sleeping state on the bed. He looked so fragile and angelic as he slept peacefully. Harry couldn't help but admire the changes in the blond. He had grown up to be a stunning young man. His childish features that Harry remembered was gone, and replaced by a structured and determined looking face. He couldn't get the image of Draco's almost nude form out of his head. When he had looked down his body, he had admired the fit form. But the fact that stunned him the most was that there wasn't a Dark Mark on his left arm.

Harry had been so sure that Draco had joined the other Death Eaters, but apparently that wasn't the case. Harry started to see the blond in a new light. He remembered that he hadn't identified him, Ron and Hermione at the Malfoy Manor, when they got caught by the Snatchers on their Horcrux hunt 7 years ago. And when he thought more about that day, he remembered that Draco didn't put up a fight when Harry had gripped the wands in his hands, it really did seem like he almost handed them over to him. Like he knew what Harry was about to do, and just let him.

Harry began to feel a new kind of respect for the man.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Madam Pomfrey joined him at the bedside.

"Harry, you look so tired, you should go home at get some sleep, I'm sure that Professor Malfoy will stay asleep for many hours to come. Why don't you go home and tend to yourself, and then come back when you have rested?"

Harry considered her words and agreed. He really couldn't remember when he had last slept. It seemed like days ago that he was at St. Mungo's and chatting happily with Hermione. Perhaps his lack of sleep was the reason that his thoughts had gone all weird on him.

"Yeah okay, I'll do that. You're sure you don't need any help before I go home?"

Pomfrey looked at him and sighed "Harry my need for help is not that big that you should overtire yourself with doing it. Please go home before I make you. I'll firecall if anything happens"

With that, she shooed him out of the Hospital wing, and reluctantly he went home.

Before he went to bed, he had firecalled St. Mungo's and told them what had happened, and that he would tend to the new patient in Hogwarts for the next couple of days. His boss, Healer Franklin, a wise middle-aged witch, had agreed when he told her of the circumstances, and told him to take as long as he needed. She had always been very supportive of Harry and his decisions, and therefore she didn't turn down his offer to take this case. She knew how hard Harry worked, and supposed that it would do him good to only tend to one patient for a while.

After he had bid her farewell he went upstairs to his bedroom. He had moved into Grimmauld Place after the war, and spent a long time on renovating it so it didn't look so dark. He was happy with the result, but sometimes he still felt a bit uncomfortable when he remembered it was Sirius' home.

When he made it to the bed, he only had time to pull off his clothes before falling asleep.

_Long slender fingers brushed over his nipple and went down to the band of his boxers. They caressed his sensitive skin before pulling them slowly off. Harry looked down at the soft pink lips that surrounded the head of his cock and took the length all the way in. Pleasure ran all the way down his spine and turned into a knot in the pit of his stomach. He brushed his hand through the silky smooth blond hair that covered the persons face. When he looked into the piercing silvery eyes he gasped loud and came hard. _

He woke with a shock and realized that his dream self wasn't the only one who had cum. His boxers were all wet and sticky. He groaned when he realized that it had been Malfoy who had blown him in the dream. Not only that, but a _man_ had made him cum in his dream.

He was scandalized at that thought and quite embarrassed for thinking of Malfoy in that way. And the worst part was that he had to look the man in the eyes the same day.

_How in the world would he be able to do that without embarrassing himself further if he thought about the dream while doing that?_

Harry pushed the thoughts away and got up, moving to the bathroom and into the shower. He turned the cold water on and gasped at the refreshing feeling. In an instant he was fully awake and found his thoughts clearing out. After a couple of minutes he got out and started to dry himself. He took a look in the mirror and was glad to see that he didn't have dark circles under his eyes anymore. He put on his new glasses and took a closer look. He had changed since he went to school. His jaw line was more pronounced, his scar was only a thin grayish shade as opposed to how it had almost been pink back when Voldemort was alive. His glasses framed his face amazingly, and made him look mature. Hermione had also taken him to a hairdresser on her "Harry-make-over-quest" a couple of weeks ago. It didn't look so unkempt anymore, but still a kind of organized mess.

He went back to his bedroom and started to put on some clothes. Hermione had helped him in this area as well. And therefore the result was a rather handsome looking Harry in tight fitting black trousers and a white long sleeved shirt.

After a quick breakfast he was ready to go back to Hogwarts, although the knot in his stomach hadn't disappeared. He mustered all of his courage and went into the flames in his fireplace, vanishing in a roar of green flames.

As he walked through the corridors in Hogwarts he remembered the feeling of his first true home. The magic seemed to flow all around him and he welcomed it all back. With a smile on his face he walked into the Hospital wing, ready for whatever happened.

__________________________________________________

Draco woke with a buzzing ache in all of his body. He felt pain in his left arm and thigh. His thoughts were blurry and he couldn't quite remember what had happened or where he was.

He started to hear hushed voices somewhere nearby, he couldn't hear what they talked about or define who the voices belonged to. This annoyed him, so he started to open his eyes. When the light pierced his sight, he cursed himself silently for that decision. As he became used to the light he looked for the voices. There, a couple of beds away he saw Madam Pomfrey talking to a man with his back turned to Draco. They were discussing something he couldn't hear, but he kept on observing them. He didn't recognize the man Pomfrey was talking to, but from behind he looked quite good. Draco eyed him hungrily, from the tight fitting black trousers, which hugged his arse quite nice and up to the white shirt where he could almost see the fit muscles and broad shoulders through. Then he looked at the organized messy black hair and decided that even though he hadn't seen the man's face, he found him attractive.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Madam Pomfrey looked at him

"Ah, I see that Mr. Malfoy has awakened" The man next to her froze for a second before turning slowly around.

When Draco realized who he was he dropped his jaw, confusion written all over his face and looking like a fish out of water.

"You can close your mouth again Draco. Yes it is Harry Potter, and he is here because he saved your life after that accident of yours yesterday, when I couldn't" At this she looked a bit worried.

"Saved my life?" he asked puzzled.

"Uhm, I wouldn't exactly put it like that, I merely helped healing your wounds." Harry blushed and looked down at his shoes, afraid to look Malfoy in the eyes.

"What happened after the accident?" It didn't escape Draco's knowledge that he wouldn't look him in the eyes.

Madam Pomfrey spoke up when Harry didn't answer. "Well I suppose you fainted on poor Miss Francis after your arm and thigh began to dissolve. She freaked out by the way, she'll probably visit you a couple of more times, she's rather worried about you."

Draco grunted at this. "I'll never get rid of her, will I?"

Madam Pomfrey tried to hide her amusement before replying. "Well, seeing as you did save her and injured yourself instead, I would say that you're probably correct in your assumptions. But you can dwell on that later. As I was saying, you fainted, and the students contacted the staff of the accident. Professor Johnson brought you up here. I tried to stop the bleeding, but I wasn't able to. Then Professor Johnson went to St. Mungo's to get a Healer to help you. And he came back with Mr. Potter as you can see."

Draco was rather puzzled. "You're a Healer?"

Harry looked up at him and noticed the piercing thunder like silver eyes observing him. "Yeah, I have been for a couple of years now."

"I didn't know that. How did you heal my wounds then, if Poppy wasn't able to?"

"Well, I put you in a magical coma to buy more time, you can probably feel the after effects of that as an ache in you entire body…" When Draco nodded, he continued. "When that was done Brian helped me to give you a Blood Replenishing Potion and a Muscle Regrowing Potion while I unlocked you throat. After that I closed your wounds the same way Snape did in your sixth year."

Harry looked sorrowful as he seemed to remember that particularly incident all those years ago and it didn't pass Draco.

"Sorry" Harry whispered and looked down again.

"It's okay, I wasn't that innocent myself if I remember correctly. I should probably thank you for saving me. It doesn't seem like you have gotten over that _saving people_ complex of yours…" At this Harry looked up, and Draco's lips turned into a small smile.

"Nonetheless I am very grateful. So thank you!"

"You're welcome" Harry said and blushed one more time. He wasn't used to people thanking him, but he got a feeling that Malfoy didn't say that if he truly didn't mean it. This made the knot in his stomach tighten again.

"How are you feeling now? May I see how your wounds have progressed through the night?" he asked.

"I feel like shit to say the least. It hurts a bit in my arm and in my leg."

Harry looked worried by this, but continued to observe his arm and leg. "It looks okay; everything is healing slowly as it should. But it will probably ache for a couple of days while the muscles regrow. I can give you a potion for the pain if you like?"

Draco nodded "Since when have you become such an expert in potions, if I may ask?" He said with a smirk on his lips.

"You probably wouldn't believe me, but I actually specialized in it in my Healer training, and now I work in the Plant and Potion Poisoning department in St. Mungo's." Harry smiled back to the blond, who looked rather disbelieving at this fact.

"Well I would have never guessed that. If anybody had told me that back when we went to school together, I would have thought they were lunatics. If I remember correctly, you were lousy at Potions in school" Draco seemed rather amused now.

"Yeah, well I have gotten better since then. I figure you have as well, _Professor Malfoy_.

"I suppose I have." He smiled.

Draco looked closer at Harry again, and noticed how much he had changed since he last saw him. To his surprise he found him even more attractive than he had in his dream just yesterday. He couldn't help but notice how exited he was by this fact.

_______________________________________

AN: What do you think? Review please.


	5. An Unexpected Offer

AN: Sorry for the delay of my updating, I had an exam I had to tend to. I would like to thank all of my reviewers for he support and kind words you have given me, it really makes me happy. I would also like to thank the-4gotten-marauder for her ideas and encouragement for my story. You Rock!

Okay on with the story - I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters, sadly they still belong to J. K. Rowling.

**Brewing Love**

Chapter 5

"_Harry James Potter!"_ Hermione's shrieking voice radiated from the kitchen in Grimmauld Place.

Harry shuddered in his seat in the living room. He got a feeling that he was in trouble, he probably should have told her of his whereabouts the last two days, but everything had been so surreal and different, that he had forgotten all about St. Mungo's and his tradition to meet with Hermione everyday

"Why haven't you told me that you wouldn't be coming to work today? I was worried sick that something had happened to you. And when you didn't show up this morning, I Floo'ed here, but you weren't there."

Hermione blurted all of this out before Harry had a chance to say something in his defense. Harry looked ashamed and was about to explain himself, but she continued before he got the chance again.

"Luckily for you Mr. Potter, I talked to Healer Franklin, and she told me of your new case, and that you were at Hogwarts. But it would have been nice with a note or something."

"Sorry 'Mione. I completely forgot to tell you. It has been a really weird couple of days. I guess my mind was busy with wandering around in other areas."

Hermione still looked stern, but when she saw the confusion in Harry's eyes, she softened and sat down next to him. "What happened? She asked with a concerned expression.

"You wouldn't believe it…" he started, but was interrupted by Ron who came into the living room, busy with stuffing his mouth with a sandwich.

"Be'ieve 'at?" he got out while still chewing. Hermione gave him a strict look.

"Ronald, please don't talk while you're eating"

Ron smiled at her, and quickly swallowed before talking again. "Sorry, bad habit I guess. We wouldn't believe what?" He asked Harry again.

Harry watched the interaction between his friends with amusement and began telling them what had happened since Brian had contacted him at the hospital.

Hermione listened with interest when he told them about the potions accident and the wounds he had to heal. Ron on the other hand looked bored by this.

"So what wouldn't we believe about that?" he asked impatiently.

"Well, perhaps the fact that it was Draco Malfoy I had to treat?" He said, and smirked when Ron nearly choked on his sandwich.

"Yeah that's about the same way I reacted when I recognized him" Harry said, while silently adding _well something like that anyway._

"The interesting part is that I discovered that he didn't have a Dark Mark, I was so sure that he joined the Death Eaters back then"

Hermione looked puzzled by this. "Well, I guess it makes sense. He didn't really fight in the final battle. But I would have never guessed that. Perhaps that's why he never got convicted."

"Please 'Mione, that _ferret_ is not innocent. Don't you remember all the things he did to us? Look at Bill; it was Malfoy who let the Death Eaters and Greyback into Hogwarts, and what about that time at the manor? I didn't see him trying to help you when…" Hermione's face went pale when she was reminded of her torture.

"Sorry 'Mione, I didn't mean to bring that up" he said looking concerned. "But he really still is a fucking slimy git."

Harry felt a sudden rush of annoyance at Ron's words about Malfoy. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a need to defend Malfoy.

"We all make mistakes Ron, it's been years, and people do change. Apparently Draco never took the Dark Mark, perhaps he only did those things to try and save his family from Voldemort. And by the way, did we exactly treat him any better?"

Harry felt relieved to get his opinion out, since it had been on his mind since yesterday when he saw the unblemished skin on Draco's left forearm. He took his eyes away from his hands and looked over at Ron and Hermione. Ron looked like he once again had been choking on his sandwich, while Hermione seemed to be analyzing him thoroughly.

"Bloody hell Harry. Where did that come from? Are you sure you're feeling all right? Ron looked confused.

"I don't know. I just think that people deserves a second chance, even him. For what it's worth, he actually apologized to me for all the things he did. He would never do that unless he truly meant it, I'm sure of that."

"Yeah right, he's probably just a bloody good liar, wouldn't put it past him. And by the way, did you just call him _Draco_?!" Ron seemed quite ill at ease by this.

Before Harry could even try to form a response to this, Hermione came to his rescue. "Ron stop this now, we'll talk about it another time. Come on Ron, we should probably get going anyway."

She gripped Ron by the arm, and turned to Harry. "Sorry Harry, but we have been invited to dinner at the Burrow, are you sure you don't want to come with us? Molly wouldn't mind."

"Thanks 'Mione, but I have some work to do, maybe another time."

Hermione looked as though she was analyzing him again, but pushed it away. "Okay, have a nice evening Harry, we'll see you soon." She smiled at him at gave him a hug before leaving. Ron just gave him a puzzled look and waved his goodbye.

Harry sat there for a long time going through his thoughts. He didn't know why he had felt the need to defense Draco, or why he even had begun to think of him as Draco instead of Malfoy. But for a first time he didn't think it would be so bad to actually get to know the real Draco Malfoy.

_______________________________________

Draco had been pretending to sleep for the last thirty minutes, and as the minutes went by he got more and more annoyed. It wasn't the first time that _Stupid Gryffindor Girl_ had been visiting him in the hospital wing, and he simply refused to talk to her. Therefore he had begun to pretend to sleep when she came by.

This time though, he was just about to "wake up" and tell her to get the bloody hell out of there, when he heard another person entering the room. When he heard the smooth and authority filled voice of Harry Potter he silently cheered and began to feel butterflies fill his stomach.

"Sorry to interrupt, Miss… Francis is it?"

"It sure is. And who might such a handsome guy as you be?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Uhm, actually I'm Professor Malfoy's Healer, and he really needs to get some rest, I'm sorry, but I really have to ask you to come back another time."

"Aaaw really? But I was just telling him about my day. And anyway, he's always asleep when I visit him, don't you think that he's had enough rest by now?" she pouted and looked at Harry with puppy dog eyes.

"On the contrary Miss Francis, He really needs some rest without anyone interrupting him. You'll get enough time to talk to your Professor when he gets back to classes."

"Hmm okay, I'll go then. But only if you'll tell me your name"

"I really don't think that is necessary."

"Why not, I mean it's not as if you're Harry Potter or anything. So why won't you tell me your name?" She laughed at her own joke while looking up at his forehead as to confirm her own statement.

"Oh my gosh! You _are_ Harry Potter! Aaaw can I please have your autograph?"

"Uhm, I really have to check on Mr. Malfoy now, maybe another time."

"Hmph, SO unfair. You are just like Professor Malfoy" By this she stomped out of the Hospital Wing.

It had taken all of Draco's self-control to keep from laughing out loud at their discussion, but when he heard that she had left, he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Bloody hell, what an annoying girl!" Harry said, but couldn't hold back his own laughter.

When Draco finally stopped he looked up at Harry with interest, a grin still plastered over his face.

"So Potter, it seems you still have a lot of fans"

"Yeah well, I thought you could use some space from her, didn't see that one coming though."

"I could actually; she really is an annoying girl. I guess I have to thank you once again Harry."

"Harry is it now?" he said with amusement

"Why not? We're adults now, what do you say, call it a truce?" He held out his hand for Harry to shake it.

Harry took it without hesitation. "Okay, truce Malf... I mean Draco" Harry couldn't help but notice how happy that little action made him.

"So, Draco, I actually did come here to check up on you. How do you feel?"

"Sure you did, couldn't wait to check me out again could you?" He said with a smirk.

Harry blushed. "You'd wish Malfoy! By the way it doesn't seem like you're missing out on being checked out. It seems Miss Francis is more than happy to do that for you!"

"Ugh please don't remind me of that _Stupid Gryffindor Girl_.

"Ah a Gryffindor, how fitting, I would guess she was a Gryffindor. It would take some serious courage to hit on a teacher and a Malfoy, for that matter.

"Like you wouldn't believe it. I really have tried almost everything to try and get rid of her. And it really didn't help that I saved her from her exploding cauldron the other day."

Harry couldn't help but smile, but got back to the purpose of his visit.

"Well that's actually why I'm here. I've made a special potion for you that should counteract the potion that hit you, and counteract the ache from the magical coma spell I used on you."

Draco looked astounded. "You actually made a potion with mixed magical effects? I've never been able to get the grasp of those to perfection. You're sure it's made properly?

Harry felt a bit of pride rising inside of him. "Yes, it's actually one of my advantages in my profession. One of the things that I actually got top grades in"

"You cease to amaze me, Harry. You really have progressed since school"

"Thank you, it means a lot coming from you Draco."

They were both interrupted when Professor McGonagall came into the wing.

"Good evening gentlemen, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I would like to have a word with Mr. Potter, if it's okay with you, Harry" She said looking at Harry, with a little twist at her lips, you could almost consider as a smile.

"Of course Professor, I'll be right there when I have given Draco his potion."

"Okay, you can come up to my office when you're done, the password is Quidditch Cup" With that she left without any further explanation.

"She hasn't changed one bit, has she?" Harry asked with amusement.

"Nope, really not. If you ask me, it has just gotten worse since she was made Headmistress."

"That's just lovely. But I guess I can't be in trouble, seeing as I'm not a student anymore."

Draco laughed at that. "Well you'll never know with her, I suggest you just get up there and get it over with."

"Guess I will then. Here's the potion I mentioned, remember to take it over a period of two hours, otherwise it won't work properly." When Draco nodded, Harry left to meet with McGonagall.

___________________________________

As Harry walked the corridors towards the Headmistress' office he couldn't shake off the feeling that he had done something to be in trouble for.

He came to the gargoyle that guarded the secret entrance to the office. "Quidditch Cup" he said with hesitation.

The gargoyle jumped aside and let him pass. When he came to the door, he knocked and waited for the response, feeling a little uncomfortable to be entering the office.

"Come in" he heard her voice through the door, and entered slowly.

"Don't be nervous Harry, I'm not about to scold you for something." She said when she saw his hesitation.

"Sorry Professor, it's just a bit weird to be here." He looked around and saw that Professor Dumbledore was sleeping soundly in his portrait.

"Have a seat please" she gestured to the chair in front of her desk. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes please, Professor"

"You don't have to call me Professor anymore Harry, call me Minerva" She said with a small smile.

"Okay, thanks Minerva" he said when she gave him his tea.

"Harry I would really like to thank you for your work with healing Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, that's okay. It was nothing." He said while blushing.

"I'm sure that Mr. Malfoy would disagree. You see, Poppy Pomfrey has been a little out of it lately, she feels that she can't cure the patients as she used to, and she has expressed her wish to retire when I could find a replacement."

"Oh okay." Harry said puzzled.

"You work at St. Mungo's, am I correct?"

"Yes I do. I work under Healer Franklin in the Plant and Potions Poisoning Department."

"Healer Franklin? She's such a lovely lady, please send her my regards"

"I will. If it wasn't for her, I probably would have resigned long ago."

"Perhaps then you would consider my offer for you to take over for Poppy? Merlin knows we would be lucky to have such a qualified Healer as you, Harry."

Harry was astounded at her offer. "Are you sure you would have someone as me? I mean, I only became a fully trained Healer last year."

"I would say that your expertise with healing Mr. Malfoy speaks for itself. Don't think that I haven't thought this through; I wouldn't hire someone I didn't have complete confidence in. I have to think of my students, and I only require the best people to take care of them."

"I'm really honored by your offer, but I think I have to think this through before I can decide anything, if it's okay?"

"Of course, Harry, take as much time as you need. You can owl me when you have come to a conclusion."

"I'll do that. Thank you Minerva."

With a feeling that he had been dismissed, he got up and bit her farewell before leaving the office.

_Well this is new. Didn't see that one coming_ he thought with a smile on his lips.

_____________________________________

AN: Please let me know what you think :) I really love those reviews.

I would also like to recommend the-4gotten-marauder's story People Change :P


	6. Plans For Seduction

AN: So, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it :D

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Duh would i post it here if I did? Think not! :P

**Brewing Love**

Chapter 6

It had been a couple of days since McGonagall had given Harry the offer to work at Hogwarts, and as such, he hadn't made a decision about it yet. Albeit the thoughts about it kept swirling around in his head. He couldn't help but feel that it would be a great opportunity for him to form his life in a more peaceful environment than his current rather stressful job at St. Mungo's. He had found out quickly that he wasn't pleased with the amount of work he had to do at the hospital, but he had never thought there would be another way for him to do his calling for helping wounded people. This seemed as the answer to his prayers. But it would mean that he wouldn't work with Hermione anymore, and he really enjoyed having her nearby to cheer him up when needed.

Then there was the fact that he would be in close distance to Draco Malfoy, and he was really confused about how that would turn out. He kept thinking about his new reactions towards the blond. He had never thought that he would have found another man beautiful, or that he would feel exited about the prospect of being with one. But this was a fact now. He _did_ find Draco beautiful, and if he had to acknowledge it, he found him rather handsome. He had had more of the dirty dreams about the blond, and it didn't repulse him anymore, on the contrary, it exited him more than ever before. Sure he had had wet dreams about women before, and sex with them, but nothing could quite compare to those dreams with Draco. The thought that he perhaps was gay didn't freak him out. Perhaps this was the reason why he never really felt anything for the women he had dated shortly or why his relationship with Ginny hadn't worked out.

But of course he didn't know if Draco was gay or if he even would be interested in Harry. Therefore he banished the idea of anything involving the blond.

This was one of the things that made him reconsider working at Hogwarts. He wasn't sure if he could forget the blond if he saw him on a daily basis, and he would be damned if he let something like that interfere with his work. He would be professional, especially if he had to treat him again.

"Harry?" Hermione had walked into the cafeteria and seen the faraway look in Harry's eyes.

"Hmm?" he answered without looking up from his cup.

"Knuckle for your thoughts" she said with a smile on her lips

"Well, I really don't think you would want to know 'Mione, I really don't know for sure myself."

"I'm sure that I would understand Harry, has this something to do with your trip to Hogwarts? It's as if you have changed since then" She said with an analyzing look in her eyes. "You know you can tell me anything" she added when he didn't answer her question.

"I got a job offer from McGonagall to work in the Hospital Wing; it seems that Madam Pomfrey wants to retire." He finally said.

"That's great Harry, isn't it what you have always wanted? A job where you wouldn't be so stressed out?"

"Well I guess, but I'm not really sure if I can accept it." He said, his eyes filling with confusion once again.

"Why not?" It didn't pass her attention that Harry became distant.

"Uhm, I'm not sure that I could cope with being so far away from you guys and our daily traditions"

"Harry, that's just stupid. You shouldn't turn it down because of us. You're a wizard Harry; we wouldn't be more than a Floo or apparition away." She said while laughing

"Yeah I know, but anyway…"

"Are you sure that it's not something else that bothers you?" she said putting a hand on his

"Well, I don't know… I'm rather confused about that." He said while once again looking away from her. _How could he tell her what was really bothering him, without her judging him and possibly be disgusted about it?_

He didn't know how she would react about him being gay. Or more important, that it was Draco Malfoy that had his interest. He especially feared Ron's reaction towards it.

"Harry has this something to do with Draco Malfoy?"

Harry looked up at her rather shocked that she had somehow figured it out. "How… how did you know?" he stuttered, sweat beginning to form in his hands.

"Harry, I know you. It didn't pass my attention that you took his defense the other day when Ron reacted rather badly about him. And I saw how your eyes filled with clear determination when you told him off. Please don't think that we will judge you if you wanted to be friends with him."

_Yeah of course you wouldn't judge me if I wanted to only be friends with him. I'm sure you would feel different if you knew how much more than friends I would like to be with him._ Harry thought, but he really didn't think it would be wise to tell her that, so instead he just nodded.

"Harry I really think that this job offer is a great opportunity for you, please don't worry about what others would think, make the decision based on what you think yourself. It's about time that you started to think about yourself, I thought I made that clear when we went to Diagon Alley last week."

"Yeah of course 'Mione, I think I will. Thank you for your support" he said with a smile.

She really knew the right thing to say to him

"Of course Harry, I'm always here for you if you need it, I would never judge you of anything, and I hope you know that!"

"Thanks, it means a lot to me!" Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to tell her the truth, at least she would understand him, Ron on the other hand would be more difficult to deal with. But that, he figured, he would worry about another time. Now he had a letter to write to McGonagall and a resignation to turn in to Healer Franklin.

________________________________________

Draco had finally been allowed to leave the Hospital Wing, something that he was very grateful for, as he hated to be weak and to show it to his surroundings.

He especially hated how Brian felt the need to pamper him. The Muggle Studies teacher had been a regular visitor in the Hospital Wing since his accident, and apparently he felt that Draco should reconsider their relationship because of Brian's actions in helping healing the blond. Of course he was grateful that he had cared so much, but he still couldn't forgive him for his actions in the past. And of course he couldn't quite forget the raven haired, gorgeous Healer, whose attention were far more appreciated than Brian's.

Although Draco knew that he probably wouldn't care about him other than as a patient, he still hoped deep down that he somehow would remember his offer at becoming friends, and that he therefore would see him again. Still there was the fact that he didn't know if Harry was gay, but even though, he wished that they could be friends if nothing more. How he would accomplish this he didn't know.

He had tried to write a letter to him on several occasions, but every time he thought better of it and threw it away. He had wanted to thank Harry for rescuing him and invite him to a Quidditch game or something, but it didn't come out right and he felt like a _fucking Hufflepuff_ with a stupid crush, and that was something he really didn't want Harry to think about him. Therefore he banished that idea and tried to forget the raven haired man that made his insides turn to mush.

_Oh, Bloody Merlin, I really have turned into a fucking Hufflepuff now._

This really had to end, he wouldn't allow himself to become such a lovesick puppy, especially not when people started to notice his dream-like state of mind and constant sighs of hopelessness.

He probably just needed a good fuck to get over it, and therefore he had decided to go out and get completely drunk and hopefully find some good looking guy who could see to his needs.

And that was exactly what he did the following Friday night. He decided to go to Diagon Alley to a new bar that had opened the previous week. He had made sure that he looked stunning for his mission, wearing tight black trousers and a green silk shirt that showed his fit torso, and his hair ruffled for once in a way rather similar to the _Golden Boy_.

It didn't take him long to get drunk, as he poured down shot after shot of Firewhiskey. His eyes constantly searching for someone who could fulfill his desires. That's when his eyes landed on a gorgeous man with brown hair and piercing blue eyes who was sending him hungry looks from across the bar. He decided that he would do for tonight, and made his way towards the guy. It turned out that the guy was indeed gay and more than willing to fulfill Draco's wishes. Unfortunately for him he didn't notice the raven haired guy who was now entering the bar, his mind to busy with the man in front of him.

__________________________________________

Hermione had talked Harry into going out and celebrating his new job, and he had reluctantly agreed as it would be a while before they got the chance again, considering their long distance and different working hours. Ron unfortunately couldn't make it as he had to work, so Hermione and Harry went alone. She had made sure that Harry dressed up for the occasion, as she knew he would probably turn up in a boring looking outfit. And therefore he looked quite casual, yet stunning in his worn looking tight jeans and black buttoned up shirt. Hermione dragged him to some new bar he hadn't seen before in Diagon Alley, where they quickly found a table and ordered some drinks.

After a while of chatting, Harry went up to the bar to get them a new round of drinks.

The bartender was a very attractive blond guy, and he felt himself blush when he winked at Harry and leaned casually on the bar ready to take his orders. He was a little embarrassed when the bartender kept flirting with him that he had to look away while he poured his drinks. As he did that his eyes landed on another certain blond guy who looked rather comfortable in the company of another guy. When they kissed he felt a sudden rush of mixed feelings burst inside of him. The most obvious feeling was a rush of jealousy towards the other guy, but another thought kept reminding him that at least he now knew that Draco was gay.

That's when Draco got a feeling that he was being observed, of course this wasn't a surprise seeing as he was rather publicly snogging the brains out of his new boy toy. But when he finally looked away from those piercing blue eyes, he saw another pair of equally piercing familiar green eyes staring at them. He felt his heart skip a beat when he realized who those eyes belonged to and cursed his actions with the other guy. When he saw Harry join Granger at their table he felt a new kind of determination to show him what he was missing out on, and therefore kept snogging the other guy while feeling him up to show his rather obvious intention of fucking the guy later, all the while imagining that it was Harry he was feeling up. A few looks towards the raven haired man told him that he was still staring at them with something he couldn't quite interpret blazing through his eyes. He smirked and took the guys hand, dragging him towards the exit of the bar.

"Come on Jason, let's go to my place and finish what we started" he said loud enough for Harry to hear when he passed the two Gryffindors. Pleased when he felt Harry's eyes burning in the back of his neck on his way out. When they were outside the guy turned to him

"It's actually Jacob, like I told you 10 minutes ago" he said with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, just come along if you want to fuck" Draco replied getting annoyed with the guy, letting go of his hand the moment they were outside the bar.

_________________________________________

Harry who had seen Draco leave with the guy felt more jealous when he had heard Draco's words. He felt stupid for thinking that Draco would be interested in him after their conversations in the Hospital Wing. And for his thoughts, that if he was gay something could actually happen between them. He hadn't once considered the possibility that Draco wouldn't be available.

Hermione had observed Harry throughout the last ten minutes and suddenly she realized what had made Harry's mood change so suddenly.

"Harry, are you okay?" she asked hesitantly.

Harry was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts and remembered that he wasn't alone.

"Yeah of course, sorry 'Mione, I'm just a bit tired" he said while looking down into his now empty glass.

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry, I saw how you reacted to seeing Malfoy with that guy. I'm not stupid you know."

"Hmpf! Sometimes you really are too perceptive for your own good, Hermione." He said with regret.

"Well sometimes I really have to be, seeing as you never tell me anything of importance." She bit back

"I guess you would… Uhm so I guess that you would have figured my dilemma out by now?" he asked while his hands started shaking, afraid how her reaction would be to the fact that he was gay.

"That you're gay? Honestly Harry, I think I have known long before you did yourself" she said with a small smile

"Of course you did, would have been nice of you to mention it, seeing as I was completely oblivious to that fact until recently."

"Well it wasn't really my place to tell you. You had to find out yourself; otherwise you would have just dismissed the thought."

Harry just grunted at this.

"I guess that it was Malfoy who finally got you convinced then?"

"Yeah you could say that" he sighed out.

"Oh my, you're head over heals for him, aren't you? Is that why you really were reluctant to take McGonagall's job offer?"

"Yeah it was. I wasn't sure if I could cope with being in such a close proximity to him on a daily basis. But I guess it won't be a problem now, seeing as he obviously isn't available, I'll just have to forget him now." He looked quite sad at this fact.

"Oh you're hopeless Harry. Why give up already? You'll just have to show him what a great guy you are. Make him forget there ever were other guys." She smirked at him

"Yeah right and how would you exactly suggest I do that?" he asked not completely convinced of her suggestion.

"Just wait and see Mr. Potter, I'll figure something out for you" she said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Harry couldn't help but feel that just perhaps this would work out somehow, and he couldn't keep the smile from appearing on his face.

___________________________________

AN: What do you think? Any suggestions to what Hermione's plans should include?? Please leave a review :D


	7. Sex on Fire

AN: Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all your support. I would like to dedicate this chapter to the-4gotten-marauder :D. By the way, try listening to "Sex on Fire" by Kings of Leon while imagining Harry entering the castle and wandering through the corridors :P

Disclaimer: same as all the other disclaimers.

**Brewing Love**

Chapter 7

Draco woke up the next morning with a terrible headache, and a blank memory of what had happened the night before. When he turned over and grunted into his pillow he realized that he wasn't alone in his bed. The memories slowly began to come back to him and he felt a sudden nausea rise inside of him.

_Oh bloody FUCK! What have I done?_

He felt quite embarrassed of himself and his actions last night. But when he had seen Harry with that Granger girl, he couldn't help himself. He was just so disappointed about the fact that Harry obviously wasn't gay. He should have figured that was the case.

_Of course the Golden Boy isn't into guys. When have the world ever been fair anyway?_

He drew in a deep breath and sighed rather loudly. He would just have to get over himself and forget him once and for all. It wasn't as if he would see him anytime soon anyway, he would just have to avoid the rest of the world outside the castle. Now all he had to do was find a way to get the guy next to him to leave. He turned his head and looked at the guy. It seemed that his judgment had gone downhill just as fast as the shots of Firewhiskey had gone down his throat. He wasn't exactly that good looking as he had thought last night. And he couldn't for the love of Merlin remember his name.

_This is going to be awkward_ he thought while building up the courage to wake him up and get him to leave.

"Uhm… Jonas?? Wake up" he said while trying to shake the guy.

The guy grunted and replied "It's JACOB, you arse. How many times do I have to tell you that?" he said while getting annoyed.

"Sorry, it wasn't my intention to hurt you; I was just really drunk last night. But I really have to get up and start working, so I hope you don't mind my request for you to leave."

"You don't have to lie to me; I know when I'm not wanted. You could have just told me that to start with. But don't worry I'll leave right away. I can't believe I actually thought you were a great guy. You are just as much a stupid arse as the rest of the men in the world."

_Well that went rather smoothly, way to let a guy down Draco_ he scolded himself silently, but was relieved when he finally left.

He got up and gripped a Hangover Potion from his potions cabinet pouring it down in one mouthful. Immediately he felt the relief of his headache disappearing and his mind once again clearing up. After a long shower he got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, hoping beyond anything that the day would get better than so far.

Of course he should have never hoped for that. As it turned out Headmistress McGonagall had requested a staff meeting in the afternoon where she had some news to share with the rest of the staff.

_Fucking great! Just what I need today, another boring meeting._

He spent the most of his day down in his quarters before he had to go to the meeting, and therefore he didn't notice the raven haired guy who had arrived at the school.

_________________________________________________________

Harry had taken all of Hermione's instructions seriously and had therefore dressed rather sexy for his arrival at Hogwarts. Hermione had picked out his entire outfit. He wore a white robe akin to the laboratory coats the Muggle doctors wore. Underneath that he wore tight black trousers and a white buttoned up shirt completed with a loose silver tie, making him look like he had just put it on rather carelessly and like something taken right out from a wet dream. (AN: think McDreamy from Greys Anatomy)

He had also taken Hermione's advice about acting completely cool and nonchalant towards the blond as if he didn't mind the least about what had happened last night. And most importantly he was going to flirt his arse off towards the other guys at Hogwarts, and especially with Brian Johnson, whom he had a feeling was also gay.

As he walked down the corridors of Hogwarts towards the Hospital Wing, he noticed all the appraising looks send towards him, and smirked rather self-consciously about his plan. He just hoped it would have just as much of an effect on the blond as it did so far on the many girls and even boys who passed him in the corridors.

After he had settled down in his new quarters next to the Hospital Wing he went outside for a quick fly around the Quidditch pitch, before he had to attend to the staff meeting where McGonagall would introduce him to the rest of the staff.

It had been a wile since he had had the opportunity to go flying, and he enjoyed how it made him feel free and relaxed as he soared through the sky. It was just what he needed before his confrontation with the sexy blond. And as he went inside the castle again it only added to his look that his hair was now windblown and his cheeks rosy from the cold November air.

_________________________________________________________________

Draco made his way towards the Teachers Lounge reluctantly, his mind set on just to get it over with. He threw himself down in his chair his head resting on the table. He heard the rest of the staff arriving one by one, but didn't lift his head to acknowledge them. To his regret Brian sat down next to him and started to chat happily about something he really didn't care to listen to. But then something in his never ending speak caught his interest.

"… I mean have you seen how HOT he looks, I wouldn't mind being his patient, as it is I actually think I've come down with something. Perhaps I should give Mr. Hot Healer a visit after the meeting…"

"Huh??" Draco said quite confused. "Brian you don't make any sense to me right now."

"Duh! I'm speaking of Harry of course – the new Healer in the Hospital Wing; I would have thought at least you would have noticed him, seeing as he was your Healer after the accident."

"But... but how?..." he said while scanning the room for any evidence that Brian was speaking the truth.

At that moment Harry came into the room and excused himself for being late.

Draco's jaw dropped at the sight of Harry.

_Fuck me, doesn't he look like something from a dream_

He hadn't noticed that McGonagall had started talking and therefore he missed the start of her announcements.

"… like you to welcome Mr. Harry Potter as our new Healer in the Hospital Wing, who is replacing Poppy Pomfrey who sadly made the choice to retire after having worked here for 50 years."

Brian leaned towards Draco and whispered in his ear. "I told you so Drakey, don't you regret now that you're not ill anymore?" he said looking like Christmas had come early.

"Oh, I'm SO going to find out if he's gay" he added when Draco didn't respond. This caught his attention though.

"You most certainly are_ not_, Brian. Just keep you hands for yourself. As a matter of fact I know that he's not gay, and even if he was, he would be _mine_" he said while sneering at him.

"Feeling a little possessive there Drakey?" he smirked. "Besides, he's not a possession you know. But nonetheless let's make it a little exiting; let's see who of us can win him over first?"

"You're ON" Draco said with a grin.

___________________________________________

AN: Okay so I know it's a little short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please review and tell me what you thought about it.


	8. The Game Forgotten

AN: Yay, the next chapter is done, so enjoy :P

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story - Only Brian and Stupid Gryffindor Girl ;)

**Brewing Love**

Chapter 8

As the days went on, Draco got more and more frustrated. He had planned on cornering Harry so he could speak to him in private. But it seemed as though this was impossible. Every time he had tried, Harry had been occupied with someone else who needed to speak to him. He had also tried to corner him in the Hospital Wing, but somehow it was always filled with students who needed his attention. Never in his time in Hogwarts had he seen so many cases of students with fever, nose bleeding, vomiting and students who suddenly fainted, as there was now. He suspected that it somehow was intentional because they wanted to go to the Hospital Wing, but he couldn't for the love of Merlin figure out how they did it.

He had even tried to fake an illness himself just to get Harry's attention, but as he thought better of it he figured that it would just be too desperate. Brian on the other hand didn't think there was anything wrong with faking an illness and had done such a couple of times. To Draco's great annoyance it seemed to amuse Harry that Brian would do that.

He couldn't figure out if Harry was gay or not. It seemed that he just about flirted with everyone, but he couldn't remember if that was something he just did because of his personality. He knew that Harry wasn't like that when they went to school together, but perhaps it was something he had developed over the years. He remembered that Harry had flirted a little with him after the accident when he was his Healer, but not as much as he did now with almost all of his patients, and, again, to Draco's annoyance, with Brian.

Harry had enjoyed the first couple of days. It seemed that whenever he left the Hospital Wing (which wasn't often) he was cornered by someone who wanted to introduce themselves. Normally he would have hated the attention, but as this was part of his plan he enjoyed it. He especially felt amused whenever he noticed the both longing and annoying look from Draco whenever he was talking to someone. All the students were something else though. Suddenly many of them kept coming to the Hospital Wing with illnesses very similar to something that would have been caused by the Weasley's skipping snack boxes. He had therefore contacted George asking for a big amount of boxes so he could give them the reversing candy. They were surprised that he knew the reason for their faked illnesses, and rather let down when he told them that the inventor of said snack boxes was a personal friend of his.

________________________________________________

As it was almost at the end of November, it meant that it was also time for the first Quidditch game of the year, and as was tradition, the first match would be Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Harry didn't have any patients in the Hospital Wing, and he therefore planned on going. He suspected that his help was required anyway if there was any accidents in the game, as was quite normal. He shuddered when he thought about all the times he, himself, had gotten injured in a Quidditch game.

Of course he had made sure that if his help was suddenly required in the Hospital Wing he would know immediately. Hermione had helped him charm a Healers necklace to act both as a portkey to take him direct to the Wing, but also so it would glow bright green and heat up if there was someone who needed him up there.

For the day he had dressed in red and golden colours to show his support for the Gryffindors. He was seated in the teachers stand far off to the side, so he would be able to get down on the pitch fast.

As he surveyed all the students sitting in the stands he saw Draco coming towards him all dressed in green and silver, of course. He couldn't help but laugh a little, but tried to cover it up with a cough when Draco sat down next to him.

"What's so funny, Harry?" he was rather confused and wondered if he had done something wrong.

"Sorry, nothing, it just brought back some memories seeing you all covered in green for a Quidditch match" he said while smiling

"Well it's not as if you don't look funny yourself, Potter" he said with a smirk.

"Potter now, is it?"

"Well let's just say that seeing _you_ all covered in red brought back some memories too. I feel as though I should make a rude remark or something."

"Oh yeah, that _was_ your specialty in Quidditch, wasn't it? Shame you never transferred some of those talking gifts to your hands, if you had, you would probably have had a chance at catching the snitch before me." Harry couldn't help but smirk at this

"You just had to remind me of that?" he said with puppy dog eyes "Oh, well as long as I lost to you, it wasn't so bad, you were a rather good player, nice to have some real competition." He added when Harry gave him a weird look.

"Yeah, likewise. It always gave me a little more determination to catch the snitch when you were my opponent, and if not for that fact, then it was knowing that the rest of the team would beat me up if we lost to you guys" he said with a laugh.

"Sure they wouldn't beat up their _Golden Boy_"

"Ugh I really haven't missed _that_ name." he scrunched up his face. "But no I guess you're right, they probably wouldn't, but I guess I'll never know, seeing as I never lost to you" he added while winking at the blond.

"Guess we'll just have to have a rematch then?" he said, surprised that Harry once again was obviously flirting with him. It made all the butterflies in his stomach start to rumble around again.

"Ah, do you feel the need to prove yourself? Face it Malfoy, you'll never win over me"

"Don't be so sure about that, Potter, this time I will kick your arse."

"In your dreams!" he smirked.

Draco laughed.

_Like you wouldn't believe_ he added silently, while thinking that the only difference was that it consisted more of grapping the raven haired guy's arse, instead of kicking it.

As he thought of that he felt the now familiar knot tighten in his stomach and his trousers started to get a little tight around his groin. He blessed Merlin that his robes hid that fact.

Meanwhile the game had started without the guys noticing it. The Gryffindors had already scored three times while the Slytherins had scored one time. As the Gryffindors scored one more time Harry felt so proud that he stood up and cheered loudly. When Draco saw the pure happiness on his face it was all he could do not to kiss him senseless then and there. All through the game it was a struggle for Draco not to just ambush Harry. He was so gorgeous in this environment and he felt happy to finally get the chance to be near him. He figured this would be enough for now, but he hope beyond anything, that he soon would progress in his mission to be with the raven haired, handsome, sexy, cute, and most of all fantastic guy.

_Oh no, here we go again with the Hufflepuff mush_ he thought

Harry couldn't help but notice how exited Draco was as well, and he had almost gripped his hand on more than one occasion. But he remembered Hermione's advise about keeping acting nonchalant towards the blond, so he stopped himself, afraid of his reaction.

When he looked at Draco's pink soft lips he started to remember how they had been all over him in his dreams, and as a result he started to get a hard on. He really wished Draco wouldn't notice this.

When they sat down again, after both having stood up to see the seekers first attempt to catch the snitch, they somehow ended up sitting much closer than before, and now their thighs were touching. Harry felt warmth spread from his leg and all the way through his body. He noticed that Draco's hand got closer and closer to his leg as if he was trying discreetly to put his hand on top of it. And Harry therefore let his hand slid further towards Draco's, as a silent message that it was okay.

Before he could react Draco had intertwined their fingers and started to caress the back of his hand.

Harry felt a surge of pleasure run through his body at the small action and couldn't help the big, goofy smile that appeared on his face. When he turned to look at the blond he saw that he too was wearing a big grin, and that only made him smile more.

They completely forgot the game and all the people around them. Harry felt as though his heart would jump out of his chest any moment and he couldn't remember if he had ever been so happy before. He looked into those gorgeous silver eyes and felt his heart melt all over. He turned his look down on his rosy lips and licked his own, biting down on the bottom one. He felt Draco's gaze turn down on his lips and then up again, a look in his eyes that seemed to ask if it was okay to kiss him. Harry nodded, silently agreeing. The world went completely silent and all Harry could focus on was Draco's lips so close to his. He could feel his breath mixing with his own, and as he could taste the delicious aroma of Draco, he leaned forward and met his lips in a sweet kiss.

Suddenly a loud gasp was going through the entire crowd and they both pulled out of the kiss to see what was happening. Down on the pitch the Slytherin seeker had been knocked out by a bludger and now fell to the ground. Shock ran through Harry and before he could react Draco had cast a spell to ease the fall by both slowing her down and conjuring a bunch of big pillows underneath her. Harry ran down on the pitch to try and help her. When he got down to her he conjured a stretcher to stabilize her on before grapping the enchanted necklace and uttering the codeword _Heal_ to activate it. He felt the pull in his navel and suddenly he was in the Hospital Wing.

He immediately started casting several diagnosis spells. The red colour that appeared around her right leg told him that it was broken. She also had a yellow colour around her head which told him that she had a concussion. Luckily she hadn't suffered anything more and he relaxed a little before beginning to heal her head. When he was done with that he cast a spell to put the bones back together in her leg and gave her a Skele-Gro potion just to be sure they would grow together correct. He also gave her a potion for the pain she would feel when she woke up.

When there was nothing more he could do he sat down on the chair next to her bed.

The doors to the Hospital Wing burst open and a bunch of people ran inside. They all looked puzzled when they saw that Harry already was done with healing her.

McGonagall walked over to him a worried look on her face.

"How is she?" she asked

"She'll be just fine, she had a mild concussion and she broke her leg, but I have already healed that, now she just needs to rest and wake up by herself." he replied.

"Oh thank Merlin. I guess we are really lucky to have such a qualified Healer among us. Thank you Harry."

"Uhm, you're welcome." He said while blushing.

"How did you have time to make a portkey so fast?" she asked giving him a strict look. "You know they have to be Ministerial approved, not that I'm sorry you did, but I wouldn't want you to be in trouble with them."

"Well Hermione actually made it for me, and don't worry, it has been approved a week ago." He showed her the necklace while telling her about its functions.

"I must admit that once again, Miss Granger's abilities amaze me, please send her my gratitude." She said while giving him a warm smile.

"I will, Minerva"

"Well, I won't disturb you anymore; I'll let you get back to your patient." With that she left.

When she had gone, Harry allowed the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team to see their teammate.

He gave them some privacy and went over to his office. There, in the door to his office, stood Draco and waited for him.

"What a way to ruin a moment, huh?" he said with a smirk on his face.

Harry felt the rush of emotions build up inside of him once again and laughed.

"You don't say so?" he said, while adding "Now, where were we?"

____________________________________________________________

AN: Sorry for ending the chapter here - I hope you won't be mad at me :P Please review and tell me what you think :D


	9. Mission Accomplished

AN: Okay, so you guys wanted some more Drarry action? Well, here you go then :) Warning: This chapter containts Slash, if you don't like it, then don't read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyy of this

**Brewing Love**

Chapter 9

"_Now, where were we?"_

Harry pulled Draco with him into his office, murmuring a complex locking and silencing charm on the door, before turning to him, a huge smile plastered on his face.

Before Draco could response, Harry had him pinned up against the door, his lips instantly on the blonds'. Draco immediately complied, kissing him back with as much intensity as was given, his tongue tasting the bottom of Harry's, seeking entrance. Harry didn't take long to let him. Surges of pleasure build inside of him when he tasted the sweet aroma of the blond. Their tongues were dancing around each other while Harry ran his hands through Draco's hair. Draco's hands were caressing his back, fingers slipping underneath the hem of his shirt. When Harry felt the fingers on his too hot skin he gasped and pressed closer against the blond, feeling the bulge he was showing against his own. Harry licked the soft skin under his ear before blowing softly against the damp spot. Draco let out a strangled moan.

"Fuck Harry, if you do that again I'll come." He said while slipping his hands down on Harry's arse, squeezing it tightly.

Harry smiled against his neck, biting softly down on the skin before kissing the spot again. "Is that so?" he murmured before once again clashing his lips on Draco's, silencing them both.

Draco pushed Harry through the office until he collided with the desk making him sit on it. He placed himself between Harry's legs while pulling out of the kiss.

"Quite so" he said while returning the favour.

Harry moaned out, pulling him closer while crossing his legs behind the blond.

"Might have a point there" he whispered, while letting his hands slide under the front of Draco's shirt, gently brushing his thumbs over his nipples, quite pleased with the fact that there weren't any breasts in his way, only a flat, yet firm, chest against his touch – this seemed to turn him on more than he had ever been before.

Draco drew in a strangled breath and thrust against him, making blissful friction between their equally hard erections. Harry complied and moved along with the blond, meeting him against every thrust.

Harry felt pleasure he had never felt before, and was surprised how easy and fantastic it felt to be with Draco. It was as if he knew exactly what he needed and gave him exactly that. It didn't take long before he was on the edge, pleasure running down through his spine and tightening in a knot in his stomach.

"So good" he whispered between moans. "Please don't stop, I'm going to…" He didn't get to finish the sentence before he came with a strangled cry, Draco's name on his lips.

When Draco looked at Harry while he came, he came too, the look of Harry crying out his name, taking him over the edge, equally crying out Harry's name.

After riding out their orgasms, they relaxed against each other until their breathing was again slowed down to normal. Draco looked into Harry's breathtaking green eyes and smiled sweetly at him.

"Fuck that was fantastic" he said while Harry kissed his nose, a big grin send towards the blond.

"More than fantastic" he replied, kissing him softly on his mouth.

After a quick cleaning spell Harry buried his head in Draco's neck, sighing happily. "We should have done this sooner" he said while caressing Draco's neck.

"We could have…" he replied, "… if you hadn't been busy with running around and flirting with half of the population of Hogwarts" he smirked.

"Well, I only did that to get your attention" he said with a devilish smile

"You really didn't have to do that, you actually had my attention since you turned up at my bedside wearing that ridiculously hot Healer robe."

"Ah, well I wouldn't have noticed that, seeing as I was busy with being embarrassed about the fact that I had to strip you down when you were unconscious, and finding you breathtakingly gorgeous at the same time." He said with an innocent smile.

"You stripped me down?" he said surprised, while starting to get turned on again.

"Uhm, yeah. But it really was… uhm, _very_ professional. I didn't actually realise that it was you until afterwards." He said while blushing.

"Guess that would have been quite a shock then?"

"You wouldn't believe how much. It was what made me realise that I'm gay." He now looked into his silver-like eyes, as if to read his reaction to this.

"I'm happy I could help you see the truth" he smirked. "All the better for me, I guess".

"Mhm" he mumbled, once again pressing his lips onto the blonds'.

After a while he pulled out of the kiss. "I really hate to ruin the moment again, but I think I'd better go see to my patient."

Draco sighed. "Of course, we wouldn't want our saviour Healer to be missed."

"Ugh, don't call med that. All my patients at St. Mungo's did that, I really hate it." He replied.

Draco laughed. "Okay then, I'll see if I can remember that… Can I see you again later? Maybe you could come by my quarters?"

"I would love to, but I don't know if I have the time. It depends on the amount of patients. But I'll let you know if I can."

"Okay. Now go out and save all your patients" he said with a teasing smile, while giving him a last kiss before he sneaked out of the office."

Harry couldn't help the big smile that appeared on his face. He felt butterflies rumbling around in his stomach.

Before he got out he took out some parchment and wrote a quick note for Hermione

_Mission accomplished – I'm so happy_

_I'll tell you more later._

_Harry_

He called for his owl Poseidon and send the bird away with the happy news.

_____________________________________________________________________

Harry's afternoon had been busy with taking care of his two patients in the Hospital Wing. The Slytherin seeker had finally woken up with quite a headache and nausea. It seemed he would never have a job that didn't involve patients throwing up, no matter where it was. The other patient was a 2nd year boy from Ravenclaw who had tripped down the stairs causing him a broken arm. The arm was healed quickly by Harry, and the boy was free to go. The Slytherin girl, Josephine, had to stay the night, though, until Harry was sure she hadn't suffered more from her accident at the match. When he had given her a Dreamless Sleep Potion so she could have a good nights rest, he got ready to meet with Draco. Though, when he was about to go, a sick looking Brian turned up at the Wing. He complained that he had had an allergic reaction to some kind of food. Harry sighed

_Guess my plans with Draco have to be cancelled, then_

He wrote a quick note to him and send it through the fireplace to Draco's quarters.

He then turned to take care of Brian. He made a few diagnosis spells and got worried when nothing turned up.

"Are you sure it was an allergic reaction to food?" he asked

"Yeah, I really can't have strawberries, I totally forgot." He said with an innocent look

"Hmm. It doesn't seem to be that according to my spell."

"Well, my tongue really feels strange" he said with a smirk

Harry lifted an eyebrow, not quite believing this. "Let me see it then" he said

Brian got a devilish smile on his lips "Only if you show me yours, and better yet, maybe give me a kiss, so you really can feel what it's like"

At that moment Draco burst through the doors and saw Brian sitting on the bed trying to get closer to Harry, a hand pulling in his robes.

"You will do no such thing! Get your hands off him, you sneaky bastard." His eyes burned with anger.

Harry was shocked to recognize the Malfoy he knew from his school days staring straight at Brian.

"Aaw come on Drakey, all is fair in love and war" he said sweetly, completely ignoring the fact that Harry stood right beside him. This Draco seemed to forget as well.

"Well, that may be, but you see, game's over for you, I got there first – Harry's mine!" he said with a smirk.

Harry got confused. "Hey! I'm right here. And I'm not an object you know!" he said getting annoyed.

He knew that he had toyed with the boys, but this just seemed too far gone for a game.

"Yes, you sure are, and looking quite hot I might add" Brian tried

"Brian, there's nothing wrong with you, please return to your quarters." Harry said, dismissing him.

Brian sighed. "Well, at least I tried – congratulations Drakey."

Harry turned to Draco when Brian was out of the door.

"Did you guys bet on who could fuck me first?" he asked disappointment and hurt in his voice.

Draco silently cursed his stupid behaviour.

"Uhm, it wasn't really like that…"

"I see, so it was just _"Let's see who can fool Harry first"_ Yup, that's so much better."

"No Harry, we were just both interested in you, and neither willing to give up on you. So I guess it became some kind of game. I'm sorry, it was never meant to be like this. I truly care for you Harry, please believe that." He said hurt now evident in his eyes. He walked over to Harry and cupped his face in his hands.

"And if you don't believe that, then please believe this…" He looked deep into Harry's eyes and carefully pressed his lips against Harry's, putting all of his soul and feelings into the small gesture.

Harry was confused, but slowly he felt the rightness in the situation and began to believe the truth in Draco's words.

Harry deepened the kiss and put all of his own feelings into it, making it the most amazing kiss he had ever had.

"I guess I can believe you" he said when they pulled apart, breaths uneven. "And I probably should apologise as well, seeing as I wasn't completely innocent myself."

"Don't apologise Harry, I know why you did it, and I don't blame you, I didn't exactly make it easy for you, did I?" he said with a small smile.

Harry chuckled "Guess not" he said.

"My offer for tonight still stands, if you would like to spend the evening with me, that is." Draco suggested.

"I'd like that" he said, a smile appearing on his face.

_____________________________________________________

AN: Okay, what did you think ? Please leave a review :D


	10. Spilled Wine

A/N: First of all, sorry for the long delay, I have been unsure of where to lead the story. I don't know whether to keep it going, ending it and writing a sequel or just ending it all together. What do you think? If you want to keep reading it, I'll keep writing it :P

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend Camilla, who has surprisingly supported me all through the story. Your support means so much to me, and I'm happy you like my favourite boys as much as me. Thank you.

I would also like to thank all you guys who have reviewed and added me to your favourites – it makes me so happy – you rock!

Warning: this chapter contains hot boy/boy action = SLASH :P Don't read it if you don't like it, I'm not forcing you.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, simple as that.

**Brewing Love**

Chapter 10

"_My offer for tonight still stands, if you would like to spend the evening with me, that is." Draco suggested._

"_I'd like that" he said, a smile appearing on his face._

Harry looked back over his shoulder to where Claire Flint, the Slytherin girl, laid on the bed. He cast a spell over her and connected it with his Healer necklace so he would know if she woke up and needed him while he was gone. He then turned back to Draco who had a surprised look in his eyes.

"You really _are_ good at this Healer stuff" It was more of a statement than a question and Harry blushed at his words.

"I don't know I try my best. I really love it though." He said and smiled to the blond.

"Yeah I could tell that much, it suits you"

"Thank you" he smiled, his nervousness forgotten. "Uhm, do you mind if I go and change my clothes before we go?" he said while looking down at his Gryffindor Quidditch outfit he still wore.

"Of course, after all, those colours don't suit you quite as well as others" he said with a smirk.

Harry laughed and went to his private quarters to change, with the blonds' words on his mind; he smiled to himself when he picked out a dark green cashmere sweater and a grey pair of pants. When he went out again and saw Draco's expression he couldn't help but laugh.

"Are these colours better for the Slytherin then?" he smirked

"Uhm, ye… Yeah much better" he stammered, amazed with how great those colours were for the raven haired guy. The green sweater seemed to point out exactly how green his eyes were, pulling Draco into the dept of them. He couldn't help but feel gobsmacked when he saw the happiness in them while they were directed towards him. He pulled himself out of his daze and saw that Harry was grinning at him.

"Hmm, since when have you gotten a sense of fashion anyway" Draco asked trying to pull the attention away from his stupor, while leading Harry down to the dungeons.

"That, you can thank Hermione for, she felt that I needed to care about myself some more, and well I kind of like it better than before."

Draco laughed. "Well I never thought I would agree with Granger, but I guess she was right about that. I can't forget those horrible clothes you wore in our school days." He said, while wrinkling his nose up in discontent.

Harry found him completely adorable when he wrinkled his nose, and once again those butterflies were flying around in his stomach, it seemed they would never completely go away when in the company of the blond.

They had now gotten to Draco's quarters, he led Harry through the painting of a big cauldron with steam spiralling up from it, the password was whispered so quiet that Harry didn't hear it. His quarters resembled the Slytherin common room, but had something different; it was so much warmer and comfortable. The walls were covered with bookshelves and beautiful paintings that kept moving. The living room had a large fireplace and in front of it were a comfy looking sofa and a small coffee table. In the far corner were several cauldrons and potions equipment ready to be used. Draco led Harry over to the sofa while he went over to the small kitchenette to find something for them to drink.

Harry remembered Draco's statement about his former "clothes" from Dudley.

"Yeah well, those were my cousin's clothes I got when he got too fat to wear them himself" he said with sadness in his voice.

Draco turned around and looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "Surely you're not serious, are you?"

"I'm afraid so, believe it or not, but my so called family didn't think much of me, and they especially didn't want to give me anything special, most of least clothes that actually fit me."

"They didn't care about you?" Draco said, still not quite believing his words. He sat down next to Harry, the wine and glasses in his hands forgotten.

"No they didn't. They hated all that was magical. In their eyes I was nothing more than a freak that was a spot of shame to their perfect Muggle life. For eleven years I slept in a cupboard under the stairs. When I got my Hogwarts letter addressed to the cupboard, the led me sleep in my cousins extra bedroom, only because they were afraid that anyone from the magical world would find out. It got better after I went to Hogwarts, but this was only because they were afraid I was going to hex them. I didn't even know I was a wizard until I got my letter. They told me that my parents died in a car crash." He looked down at his hands, regret evident in his eyes.

He didn't know why he was telling Draco this, it wasn't as if it was something that was bothering him anymore, but something inside him made him want to share all that he was with him.

Draco looked quite puzzled, unsure of how to react to Harry's words. He felt stupid. For so many years he had thought that Harry Potter, _the Golden Boy_ had had everything in his life. He had thought he was an arrogant spoiled brat who got his way simply because of his name. He had thought that his family had put him on a pedestal and adored him. He had never believed that this was the way he was treated. No one deserved that. He got angry at those Muggles who was supposed to be his family.

"I… I never knew. Merlin, I'm sorry Harry. I would have never been such an arse towards you if I had. I really only did that because I was so jealous of you, I thought you had everything I never had."

Harry looked up into the silver pools of the blonds' eyes, so full of regret and apology.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You're not an arse now, and I don't have any contact with the Dursley's anymore, haven't had since I turned 17." Draco still looked regretful.

"What about we open that bottle of wine and forget it?" He gave the blond a shy smile and took the bottle and glasses out of his hands, slightly caressing Draco's hand with the action.

Draco immediately got pulled out of his dazzle just to be pulled into a new one. He watched with interest when Harry opened the wine and poured it to the two glasses with such grace. He watched how his hands gently held the glass he gave to Draco, it reminded him of how he had watched those hands gracefully close around the snitch so many times. He turned his look up and saw how he gently sipped the blood red wine, and how he slowly licked the moist away from his lips. He took a sip as well and sighed with contentment at the delicious spicy, yet soft rounded taste. He put his glass down and moved his hand out towards Harry's to take his glass as well, but Harry somehow had the same idea, and when their hands collided the glass tilted and spilled all over Harry's sweater. Draco cursed his actions and apologised several times while trying to remove the wine with a napkin, with no success though.

"Take it off; you can borrow one of my shirts instead."

He got up and picked a random shirt from his wardrobe. When he got back he saw Harry removing the sweater with as much grace as he had with their glasses before. Once again he was completely dazzled, the new shirt forgotten. He took in the sight of Harry's naked torso with hungry eyes. He could feel his heart beating faster with each breath he took. He moved his hand closer and caressed Harry's arm, letting it slide from his wrist and all the way up to his shoulder. His eyes followed his hand until he looked up into the green eyes that were filled with curiousness and affection. He moved his hand up and cupped his cheek while running his thumb gently over Harry's cheekbone.

Harry leaned into the touch feeling goose bumps emerging all over his body. He moved his own hand up to the blonds' face and pulled him closer, making their lips meet in a light kiss. Harry rejoiced when Draco kissed him back with as much affection as was send to him. He led his tongue slide gently over the bottom of the blonds' lip, seeking more of him. Draco immediately replied and let him explore his mouth, their tongues colliding in a combined dance around each other. Draco led his hands run through Harry's hair gently massaging his neck while slowly pushing him down on the sofa and straddling him, their mouths never breaking away from each other. Draco led his hands explore Harry's naked torso, gently caressing the softness of his darker skin. He pulled out of the kiss, and moved his lips down to his neck, kissing a path up to Harry's ear. He gently bit down on his earlobe, making the raven haired guy gasp. He softly kissed the skin he had bitten and breathed on the damp skin.

"You're so beautiful Harry"

He kissed his way back to Harry's mouth, longing to be closer again. He pulled out of the kiss and gently removed Harry's glasses, looking longingly into the depth of liquid emerald, silently asking if it was okay to keep on.

Harry answered by pulling Draco closer once again, his hands starting to undo the buttons on his shirt. He slipped it off his shoulders while caressing his arms all the way down to his hands, intertwining their fingers for a moment before letting them explore Draco's back. He could feel his erection making his trousers more and more tight, all to the fact of Draco's equally hard erection pressing down on his, sending shivers of pleasure through his body with every little move that caused that glorious friction between them.

Draco shifted downwards, making Harry almost cry out when the friction stopped. Draco grinned at his outburst of dissatisfaction.

"Don't worry, I won't stop" he smirked at the look of pure lust in Harry's eyes, and started kissing his way down his chest, slightly flicking his tongue over his nipple and biting gently down on it, making Harry moan out and reaching behind the blond to squeeze his arse. Draco enjoyed the touch and kept on kissing a path down to Harry's navel while running his hands over the nipples he had just kissed. He pulled his head up and surveyed the gorgeous man underneath him. His eyes landed on the small path of black hair leading from his navel and down beneath the edge of his trousers. He led his finger caress the path down to his trousers, stopping teasingly at edge, letting his fingers glide over the smooth skin of his stomach.

Harry couldn't take it anymore and started to thrust up against Draco's hands. Draco grinned once again and put a hand flat on his hip to stop him from moving.

"Draco… Please, I need you." Draco smiled at him. "Well you could have just said that so."

He moved his hand down on Harry's bulge and pressed gently, while his other hand started to unfasten his trousers. He slowly pulled them down, taking his boxers down at the same time, and pulled both off of him. He marvelled at the beautiful sight in front of him, he looked so innocent, yet so erotic.

Draco bent down and placed a kiss on the head of Harry's cock, licking up the pre-cum and tasting him. He slid his tongue all the way down his shaft and up again, while looking Harry straight in the eyes. The green was almost gone from his eyes, replaced, out of lust, with the black from his dilated pupils.

Harry felt pleasure he never knew of from his fingertips and all the way down to his toes. He couldn't keep his hands from Draco and started to undo his trousers as well, letting him pull them the rest of the way off. When he returned down to Harry they met in a fierce kiss, both of them turned on to the point of pain, their collided skin almost feeling like it was on fire.

Draco took hold of Harry's hand and guided it down to their joined cocks making him stroke them together, with his hand covering Harry's.

"Merlin, you feel so good Harry, I can't hold on much longer" he whispered close to his ear.

When Harry felt his breath against his ear he felt the pleasure tightening in his stomach, so close to the point of exploding in the bliss of orgasm. He put his other hand in the blond messy hair and pulled Draco down to his mouth, moaning into it when he felt the pleasure getting stronger.

With a final stroke they both came together, their hot thick cum spraying out into their joined hands, equal moans escaping from their mouths. When their breaths were slowing down again, Draco slumped down next to Harry. He wiped up their mixed cum and licked it off his hand while looking straight into Harry's eyes. He moved closer and kissed him again, letting him taste the both of them.

Harry kissed him back tenderly while holding him close and intertwining their legs. They lay that way for a long time, just revelling in the bliss of each other.

Harry looked at Draco with wonder. "Wow… Just, wow" he said with a big smile plastered over his face.

Draco smiled back "I know exactly what you mean." He grinned and kissed him one more time before they both slowly fell asleep in each others arms.

___________________________________________

A/N: What do you think? Do you want to read more of this story or should I end it? Give me your suggestion.


	11. Payback Time

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm finally done with the next chapter. Thank you so much for the great support you've given me, if it wasn't for you, this story wouldn't have been much. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter - there's lots of Drarry action - Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the HP universe.

** Brewing Love**

Chapter 11

Harry woke up to a new feeling of warmth and comfort. As he slowly began to remember why this was, a big smile appeared on his face; he slowly turned around and saw Draco sleeping peacefully with his arms wrapped securely around him. He lay there for a long time just surveying how beautiful the blond was as he slept, all worries erased from his features. He moved forward and kissed him on his nose, Draco wrinkled his nose up at the action, and Harry slowly moved away.

"Don't you dare go anywhere" Draco said with sleep etched in his voice, while wrapping his arms tighter around Harry and kissing him gently on his mouth. He slowly opened his eyes, looking straight into Harry's while gently caressing his cheekbone.

"'Morning" he said, smiling crookedly.

Happiness roused up inside him as he looked back at Draco.

"Good morning" he replied kissing him back with all his heart.

He wished they could stay that way forever, if it just wasn't for the ache in his back from sleeping on the sofa all night cuddled up with the handsome blond man lying next to him. He groaned when he moved, feeling the ache more now.

"Argh, whose idea, was it to sleep on the couch?" he complained

Draco looked at him with a bemused expression. "I don't think any of us decided anything other than just to be with each other. As I think about it, I'm rather glad you spilled wine all over yourself, otherwise I probably wouldn't have had the courage to do what I did."

"I did no such thing! I'm not at clumsy person; it was you who whipped the glass out of my hand. If I didn't know any better, I would think you did that on purpose!" He smirked at Draco.

"Well I'm certainly not sorry it happened; let's just keep it at that!" He found it amusing that Harry could smirk just as well as himself, and he started to feel more attracted to him the more he found out about him. Without further thought he started to caress Harry, his hands seeking to touch all of his body once again.

Harry gasped when he felt Draco's hands all over him. He instantly felt aroused and it only turned him more on as he looked him in his eyes and saw the pure lust clouding over his otherwise silver eyes, they now looked like a grey thunder sky. He kissed him with passion as Draco's hands got more impatient.

Harry felt a warm buzzing around his neck and looked down at his necklace that was now glowing bright green, letting him know that he was needed in the hospital wing. He sighed rather unhappily at the prospect of having to leave the blond already.

"Ugh, why is it you always have to leave when it gets exiting? I want you so bad right now! Please don't leave yet!" Draco looked at him with disappointment and frustration, holding on to Harry tighter than before.

"I'm so sorry, I really don't want to leave either, but I have a responsibility to my patients. Let me make it up to you later, okay?" Harry tried to smile at Draco to convince him that it would be okay. He didn't want to leave him like that, as if what they had done last night was just a one-night thing, with him running away the next morning.

"I really enjoyed spending the night with you, and I would love to spend more time with you, don't think I've regret anything." When Draco still didn't look as if it was okay, Harry turned him over and sat on his lap, straddling him. He gave him a crooked smile before attacking the blond's mouth with an intense kiss and a couple of thrusts that made Draco see stars. Harry leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Remember this, until I return again." He laughed when he saw the look on Draco's face when he got up and started to dress himself.

"Aaw that's just plain mean. What am I supposed to do about this now?" he said while pointing down at his obviously hard erection.

"Hmm, I don't know, what about taking a long shower and think about what I'm going to do to you later? I think you'll find a way to solve the _problem_" Harry smiled and gave Draco one last kiss before he left.

"You _tease_! I'll make you pay for this Harry, mark my words!" Draco yelled after him as he walked out the portrait.

"Oh, I'll count on it" he said and winked at the blond.

Draco sighed and got up, intending on taking that long shower Harry had suggested, and plan just how he would make the raven haired guy pay for this.

* * *

Harry felt like he had been walking around in a dreamlike state, he couldn't quite fathom what had happened yesterday and this morning, he hadn't expected that it would evolve quite so fast, but he was extremely happy nonetheless. When he thought about Draco, his stomach twisted and he couldn't help but grin stupidly. He couldn't remember if he had ever felt like this before. He sure hadn't back when he was in school, when he had went out with Cho, nor when he had been with Ginny. With Ginny he had just felt safe and comfortable, nothing that ever took his breath away like this. He finally felt that something in his life was quite right.

A loud clinging sound pulled him out of his daze. A brown beautiful owl was outside his window, seeking entrance. When he went over to let it in it just dropped a letter in his hands before it flew away again. He read over the letter from Hermione, asking him to meet the same day in the Three Broomsticks so she could hear his news first hand. She had told him that Rom couldn't make it; this fact comforted Harry a bit. He didn't think he was ready to tell his red headed, temperamental, best friend. Although he loved Ron like a brother, and Ron loved him, he wasn't quite sure if Ron would understand his new interest with Draco Malfoy. He was sure that he would be okay with the fact that Harry was gay, seeing as his own brother Charlie was, but this was something else because it was Draco. The feud between the Weasley's and the Malfoy's had been going on for a long time, he wasn't even sure they new exactly why they hated each other, but they did.

An hour later, Harry was making his way down to Hogsmeade, to meet up with Hermione. She was already sitting at a table in the far corner. Harry smiled when he saw her. He was looking forward to telling her all about what had happened the last 24 hours.

When Hermione saw the pure happiness in Harry's eyes and the goofy grin plastered over his features she felt so happy for him.

"My, my, someone look as if they got laid." She winked at him

"Well, _someone_ feel just like that." Harry told her, with bemusement.

"Wow, you actually did? So the plan worked?" she asked eager to know how it had happened.

Harry laughed and told her all about what had happened from when he started working at Hogwarts until now. He told her about the look on Draco's face when he walked into the teachers lounge, about how Brian had flirted with him constantly and how Draco had reacted to that. When he told her about the Quidditch game and their first kiss, she squealed and clapped her hands together like a little schoolgirl whose dreams had just come true. When he told her about how Brian and Draco had made a bet about him she got suspicious until he told her what Draco had told him afterwards. When he had told her everything she couldn't keep her equally big smile away.

"Aaw Harry, that's so sweet, I'm so happy for you" She gripped his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Thanks 'Mione, I'm really happy to have your support, you don't know how much it means to me. I would just wish it would be this easy with Ron as well. I really want him to happy for me as well."

He looked down and sighed when he thought about Ron's reaction on more time. He really did wish he would get his best friends support.

"Don't worry about him Harry. Sure he will be uncomfortable about it at first, but you know he'll come around at some point, and if he doesn't, I'll make sure he'll see reason."

"Thank you. I think I'll wait a little before I tell him anything though; I want to be sure that what Draco and I have is serious before telling him."

"Okay, I won't say anything to him then. Just tell me when you would like to tell him, and then I'll make sure to be there as well."

"Okay, I'll do that." He was glad Hermione was such an understanding friend. He didn't know what he would do without her.

* * *

As Harry went back to Hogwarts he couldn't help but think about what Draco had been up to during the day, he smiled when he thought about the blond being in the shower as he had suggested to him earlier, he really wished he could have stayed with him.

When he got back to the hospital wing, he was glad it was empty. He had released the Slytherin girl earlier that day, and luckily there hadn't been any students who had gotten sick or injured. This meant he was free to do what he wanted the rest of the evening if he was lucky. He went back to his quarters after making sure everything was in order in the wing, he was looking forward to surprise Draco he just needed to change his clothes first.

When he entered through his portrait he felt something wasn't as it should be. He had a feeling someone had been there. Out of old habit he got his wand ready and started to search his rooms. When he got to his bedroom his jaw dropped to the floor, his wand dropping seconds after.

His bedroom was lit with hundreds of candles flowing in the air, and on his bed was one sexy and very naked blond guy just waiting for him, all he was wearing was his green and silver Slytherin tie.

"It's payback time, Harry" he said with a smirk.

Harry just stood there, lost for words, yet very turned on by the sight of Draco on his bed.

"Take your clothes off!" Draco commanded the crooked smile still in place.

It took a couple of moments before Harry reacted, but when he realised it, he started stripping for the blond, his eyes staring straight into the dark grey ones.

When he was free of all of his clothes he waited for the next command from the blond.

Draco got up from the bed and walked slowly towards Harry; he leaned towards his ear and started whispering to him.

"I want to make you scream in ecstasy and make you come so hard until you don't even remember your own name" He licked a path from his neck and up to his ear. "Now, go over to the bed and lie down!"

Harry drew in a breath at Draco's words, more turned on than he had ever been in his life.

When Harry was lying on the bed, Draco took in the gorgeous sight before him and drew his tongue over his lips. He crawled up on the bed and straddled Harry, taking hold of his hands and pushing them over his head, making sure he couldn't move them.

"I don't want you to do anything until I'm done with you, and if you try to, I'll just tie you up."

Harry gulped but replied, moaning when Draco started to kiss and bite his way down his body, while his hands covered every surface of his body in examination. Everywhere but where he needed to be touched the most. Draco made sure not to pay any attention to his hard cock, only taking notice of the rest of his body.

When Draco was leaning over his straining cock, Harry was crying out loud in frustration, he could feel Draco's warm breath against it, but nothing more.

"Draco… Please…" Harry stuttered between breaths.

"Please what, Harry?" He grinned

"Please touch my cock" He finally got out, blushing at his outburst.

"Well, since you ask so nicely." He said before closing his mouth over his cock, taking him all the way in.

Harry moaned out when he felt the wet and warm feeling of Draco's mouth.

When Draco felt Harry was about to come he pressed around the root of his cock to slow his release down. Harry once again cried out in frustration when he felt the pressure falling.

"I'm not quite done with you yet, Harry" he said, his breath once again caressing the damp skin on his cock.

While still pressuring the root, Draco started licking his balls. He made Harry lick the fingers of his other hand. When they were soaked he drew his hand back and started circling his fingers over Harry's puckered entrance, slowly slipping a finger inside. Harry gasped at the new feeling but slowly started to enjoy it. Draco returned to licking his cock while his finger explored the tight heat of Harry's arse. When he flexed his finger hitting his prostate he loosened his fingers around the root and licked the rift on the head of his dick. Harry tensed up, his breaths completely uneven.

"Bloody Hell… Ugh, Draco, Merlin… I'm…" He didn't have a chance to say more before he came hard into Draco's mouth, moaning out in ecstasy. Draco licked up all of Harry's cum and swallowed it eagerly, looking up at the gorgeous man. He crawled up to Harry and kissed him passionately.

"Draco, that was amazing, I don't know what to say." Harry said, looking lovingly into Draco's eyes.

"Then don't say anything, just kiss me" he replied and shut him up by kissing him again.

"But… what about… you?" he said between kisses.

"Harry, just the look of you coming did me in" He replied, once again smirking. "You don't know how hot you looked when you led yourself get carried away."

With equally big smiles plastered over their faces, they cuddled together and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? We're near the end of this story, the next chapter will be the epilouge, after that I'll probably start on a sequel.


	12. An Invisible Force

_**AN: First of all, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, I've been quite busy with school work and exams, but I'm back now. **_

_**I have started writing a new story with The-4gotten-Marauder**__**, also known as Jess. It's H/D of course starting out in the summer before 7**__**th**__** year. The concept is that Jess writes Harry's side of the story and I write Draco's, without knowing what comes next. Check it out, the story is posted on both our profiles – oh yeah, the title is "The Quill of Amor".**_

_**Now back to Brewing Love, I hope you enjoy :)**_

**Brewing Love**

Chapter 12

It had been a long time since Draco had been as happy and content as he was now. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. It had been a month since he had first kissed Harry at the Quidditch game, and they were still seeing each other. It started out fairly good, and had only gotten better since then. The only thing they had ever argued about was the fact that Harry wanted their relationship to remain a secret, which Draco wasn't too happy about, since it meant that they had to sneak around when they wanted to see each other. Harry was especially worried about his "family's" reaction, or Ron's at least. He also wasn't ready to face the public when the tabloids got a hold of the news. He was scared that they would taint Draco and question his intentions towards their war hero, seeing as, according to the wizarding society, he wasn't more than a former Death Eater only out to get rid of Harry for good. Harry was scared that this would hurt Draco.

Therefore he was adamant that they kept the secret until the right time.

In spite of those thoughts nagging in the back of his mind, Draco couldn't help but walk around wearing a huge smile and looking like Christmas had come early. Everyone in the castle was quite surprised by the new happy Potions Professor, most of all the students, who were really happy about the turn of events, seeing as Draco didn't give them as much homework as before, and the best of all, he was rather happy to throw around points to students from every house.

He had just finished teaching a class and was on his way to the Great Hall to eat lunch, when he suddenly felt a hand grasping his arm and pulling him into an old broom closet. What surprised him the most was that he couldn't see his kidnapper anywhere, and he started to get confused. He had been sure that it was Harry who had dragged him in there, but there wasn't anyone with him. Suddenly he felt moist lips on his neck and a tongue licking a path down to the hollow of his throat.

"Wh.. What? Harry?" he stuttered, transfixed on the arousing feeling of teeth softly biting the skin.

There was no answer.

In stead he felt lips on his mouth sucking gently, then a tongue licking on his bottom lip in a familiar way.

He gasped when he recognized who it was, the sweet aroma of his boyfriend filling his senses and clouding over his mind with sensations.

Still, he couldn't see Harry even though he could clearly feel the warm body pinning him up against the wall. An invisible force pinned his hands above his head, making it impossible for Draco to get them free. He could feel hands sweeping slowly down his arms and onto the top of his shirt, where he saw the buttons starting to undo themselves. When the shirt was completely open he felt Harry's mouth leaving kisses all over his torso, he moaned when he felt a tongue licking his nipple. His pants were getting tighter and tighter as his bulging arousal became harder.

It was a weird sensation not being able to see Harry doing this to him, but nonetheless it turned him on more than he had ever been before.

The button on his pants flew open, and before he realized it, they were being pulled down to his ankles along with his boxers. Draco drew in a gasp when he felt the hot breath dancing over his manhood.

When he felt the wet heat of Harry's mouth engulfing him, he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Sweet Merlin, Harry that feels so good... _fuck_.. so good, please don't stop..." The words tumbled out of his mouth as all coherent thoughts disappeared, being replaced by pure lust.

As he felt the tongue flipping over the head of his cock while a finger slipped up his arse, he completely lost it and came then and there.

"Gods Harry.. Aaah..."

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he emptied himself in Harry's mouth. When his breathing began to slow down he was engulfed in a deep kiss, and before he could register anything else it was over and he heard the door creep open and closing again quickly after.

To say Draco was shocked was a great understatement.

After slowly getting dressed while contemplating what had just happened, he walked out of the closet and headed for the Great Hall again. Hopefully he would get some answers from Harry when he got there.

As he walked in he saw Harry at the Head Table engrossed in a conversation with the Headmistress.

He sat down next to Harry after greeting the other teachers.

"Harry a word, please?" he said quietly so only Harry would hear him.

"Yes?" Harry replied looking curious.

"Care to explain how you just.. erm.."

"How I just what?"

"Don't act oblivious, you know what! Not that I'm complaining though."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Draco" he said with a smirk on his lips.

"Sure you don't" he smiled back. "Though I have to confess, that was the most erotic experience I've ever had."

Harry just gave him a huge smile while returning to his lunch without another word, silently thanking his father once again for giving him an invisibility cloak, it was rather useful sometimes.

* * *

_**AN: Sorry it was so short, there'll be more soon. Please leave a review telling me what you thought. **_

_**And don't forget checking out "The Quill of Amor" :)**_


	13. Realization

**Brewing Love**

Chapter 13

The winter had truly swept over Hogwarts; a soft white blanket of snow covered everything.

Everywhere you could see students enjoying themselves on the grounds engulfed in snow fights and simply just enjoying the magical atmosphere. As it was close to Christmas, the castle had been decorated beautifully like tradition. It was hard not to be mesmerized by the holiday spirit.

As lovely as it was, it was also bitingly cold and Harry found himself busier than ever. Many students had come down with colds and the wizard's flu. The Hospital Wing was packed with students and Harry had to constantly brew new Pepper up Potions and Boo Flu Potions to cure the unlucky population of Hogwarts.

This wasn't so bad though, seeing as Draco often kept him company while brewing and helping him out. Every time he didn't have a class to teach, he instantly went up to the Hospital Wing to be with Harry. Draco was astonished with the ease Harry now brewed potions. He had never imagined that the raven haired guy could ever learn the art of brewing. While they went to school together, he had simply thought that it was a waste of time for him to have the class. Now though, he found that Harry could actually teach him a couple of things when it came to healing potions. As a potions master himself, he found it a bit degrading that it wasn't the other way around. Despite of that he was proud of his boyfriend.

It was now only a week until Christmas, and the topic of where they were spending the holiday had still not come up.

Since the war ended, Harry had spent every Christmas with the Weasley's. After he lost Remus, the last connection to his parents, the Weasley's were all he had left, and they were therefore now more his family than ever. This year though he also wanted to spend it with Draco, but how he could do that, he didn't know. Surely he couldn't bring Draco to the Burrow, seeing as only Hermione knew about their relationship. He hadn't even told them yet that he was gay. He was sure that they would be okay with that fact after the initial shock had worn off. But the fact that it was Draco Malfoy his heart had chosen was a completely different thing. The feud between the Malfoy's and the Weasley's had been going on for many years. Especially Ron would be difficult to tell, seeing as he despised Draco.

For once in Harry's life, he didn't have his Gryffindor courage to just tell them. Even if he did, he was sure that Draco would be uncomfortable in their presence. It was just a complicated situation. He didn't even know how Draco usually spend his Christmas.

As Harry contemplated those thoughts he dropped more pixy wings into the cauldron and lazily stirred the concoction. He was experimenting with a potion, but didn't pay it much attention as his insecurity towards the nearing Christmas holidays clouded his mind once again. He sighed and put in the sliced up snails while writing down his observations on the potion so far. As he wrote he suddenly got lightheaded and started swaying, dropping the quill to the floor. He looked over to the cauldron and saw that dangerously green fumes had started flowing up and surrounding him. The last thing he uttered before the world went black was, "Oh, knew I forgot something…"

Draco had just finished his last class for the day and hurriedly packed a bunch of potions ingredients to bring with him to Harry's. He had asked the blond to help him with a new potion he was working on, and Draco had looked forward to spending some time with his boyfriend, even if it was just to brew potions. As he came up to Harry's quarters he was assaulted with a horrid smell and green fumes emitting under the door. Draco was immediately alarmed and flung the door open, even more fumes came out and the blond coughed, quickly putting a hand over his mouth and placing a bubblehead charm over his head. As he went over to the potions lab in Harry's living room he saw the cauldron boiling over the edges, he quickly put out the flames underneath it and put a stasis charm over it. When the fumes cleared out he saw the unconscious form of Harry lying on the floor. His heart dropped to his stomach as realization hit him. "Oh fuck no!" he muttered as he bend down to Harry and gently shook him, "Harry! Harry can you hear me?" When he got no response, panic started to overtake him. He couldn't bring him to the hospital wing, seeing as there wouldn't be a Healer there. _How ironic_ he thought in bitter amusement. He gently lifted Harry up in his arms and went to the fireplace, throwing in some floo powder and flooing to St. Mungo's. As he flourished out of the fireplace in the lobby, he quickly ran up to the counter.

"Please help me, he got into a potions accident," He said quickly in panic.

The witch behind the counter quickly looked up at Draco and then over the limb form of the man in his arms. "Is that Healer Potter?" She asked shocked.

"Yes! Would you please get some help!" He said annoyingly, his patience long gone.

"Yes of course, I'll just call Healer Franklin," She said before hurrying out.

Meanwhile Draco got more and more panicked when Harry still didn't respond to his pleads for waking up, and the pallor of his skin got more pale with the time that went by. "Come on Harry, please wake up, you've got to wake up," He pleaded while gently brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Sir?" a middle aged woman asked while hurrying towards them, observing Harry in his arms.

"Please help him," Draco blurted out.

"Of course, I'm Healer Franklin, help me get him on this stretcher please?" she said arranging the floating stretcher behind her.

"What happened?" she asked while floating Harry down towards the elevators.

"He was brewing a potion, I guess it went wrong and started fuming badly, he must have inhaled a lot of it. He was unconscious when I found him," He blurted out while following closely behind the healer.

"Yeah that would be typically Harry, always experimenting with something dangerous," She sighed and ran diagnosis spells all over his body.

"Will he be alright? Can I do anything to help?" Draco asked desperately, while taking a hold of Harry's hand.

Franklin raised an eyebrow at the blonds' clear affection towards Harry.

"Do you know what kind of potion he was brewing? What ingredients?"

"Well he used pixy wings, and I think snails. He told me to bring dragon blood and unicorn hair," He told her trying to remember what else Harry would have used.

"That idiot!" He should have known…" She fumed, "I told him so many times,"

They had finally reached the examination room in the department, and Franklin hurriedly started to fuss over Harry, giving him several different potions.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Draco asked, while observing every thing she did with the raven haired guy.

"Yes, he once again accomplished to knock himself out while trying to brew that damn potion he so badly wants to create," She said hopelessly.

"It's happened before?"

"Yes, twice. Usually knocks him out for a couple of hours or so," She sighed.

"But, he'll be okay right?" Draco asked, a desperate expression on his face, while once again grapping Harry's hand in his when the Healer was done with her treatment.

"I should hope so, all the toxins he inhaled needs to be drawn out though; it takes a bit time before it's all out,"

"Oh okay," He said worriedly.

"I never got your name, Mr.?" she asked looking the blond over.

"Draco Malfoy," He said pulling his hand out for her to shake it.

"A Malfoy, eh? Wouldn't be the Malfoy he always talked about, would it?" She asked amusement in her voice.

"Err, I guess so?" he shrugged taking his attention back towards Harry again and sighed.

"Ah, I see. About time if you told me," She laughed.

"Excuse me?" he said a bit confused.

"Well it looks to me that Harry finally got out of the closet. I've been expecting him to for quite some time now," She smiled at the blond.

"Oh, yeah he did," He blushed and gripped Harry's hand tighter, looking adorably down at his boyfriend.

"I'll come back later to check on him," She said sweetly observing the clear love in Draco's eyes.

Draco just nodded, not really hearing what she said, his mind now only filled with worries for Harry and what exactly he had been trying to brew, which apparently hadn't been the first time. As the hours passed with the blond half slung over Harry's chest and his hands holding on tightly on the brunettes, he finally fell into a fitful sleep.

He was brutally awakened not long after, and it took him a moment to register the cause of this. He confusedly blinked the sleep out of his eyes to survey his surroundings, what he saw quickly made his stomach turn into stone.

In the doorway to the hospital room stood the Weasel and Granger, the latter trying desperately to hold the irate redhead back and reasoning with him.

"What the bloody hell did you do to him Malfoy? Get the fuck away from him," Ron yelled.

"Excuse me?" Draco sneered.

"Get away from him before I hex you into pieces, you slime ball," the redhead hissed.

"Save your breath Weasel, I haven't done anything to Harry," Draco spit out.

"No of course you haven't, you're _innocent_ right?" Ron said sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am. I was the one who brought him here," Draco was already getting tired of the conversation.

"Yes and now that he is here you can leave," Ron dismissed him.

"NO! Listen well, and listen carefully. I am NOT leaving Harry. I am his boyfriend and I lo... care very much for him. If anyone should leave, it should be you, seeing as you're the one who is yelling when he needs rest," Draco blurted out.

"Boyfriend! Harry isn't even gay! You lying worthless Death Eater!" Ron hissed.

"Oh no? Then pray tell if he's not gay, then why does has he been with me for three months? And I'm no Death Eater, never was,"

"Why you little..." Ron pulled loose from Hermione, charging at Draco.

"Ron! Stop this now," Hermione pleaded.

"You want to fight me? Go ahead, just hit me, then at least I'd have an excuse for hitting back," Draco sneered while turning his cheek towards the redhead.

"You stupid ferret," He exclaimed before punching Draco on the nose.

Draco cursed and crumbled back a little, while laughing maniacally. "Oh you asked for it,"

Harry woke up feeling an ache in all of his body. As he slowly started to become aware of his surroundings he saw Ron punching his boyfriend, and realization hit him hard. "Oh bloody hell..." He groaned.

Ron looked over and saw that Harry was awake, "Harry mate you're awake! I was trying to make the ferret leave but he keeps refusing. He says you're his boyfriend." Ron blurted out.

"Oh fuck..." he sighed, "Yeah that's because he is." Harry looked appologically at Draco's. "Draco I think I need to talk to Ron alone. Will you excuse us for a minute?" He asked tiredly. Draco nodded and silently went out, grapping Hermione's hand and pulling her with him.

"What! Harry you aren't feeling well you don't know what you're saying." Ron said when they were alone.

"Yes Ronald, I know exactly what I'm saying. I've been dating him since a week after I started working at Hogwarts." Harry defended.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron exploded.

"Well judging by the fact that you just HIT my boyfriend, I would think I had reasons to fear your knowledge about it. I was going to tell you though." He hissed.

"Not about you and ferret face! About you being gay,"

"I didn't tell you, because if I did, you would ask me how I knew, and I found out because of Draco. You know I can't bloody lie to save my life." Harry blushed.

"So you aren't gay then. You've been cursed by Malfoy." Ron exclaimed with hope.

"Don't be ridiculous. It was actually fairly obvious that I was, why do you think none of my relationships with all the bloody women never worked out?" Harry sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Then why couldn't you have figured it out without Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Because it just didn't happen like that,"

"Break up with him," Ron demanded.

"No. I love him Ron," Harry realized this as he said it out loud.

"You what? I'm sorry I don't think I heard you correctly," Ron said and put a finger in his ear to emphasize his point.

"I love him," Harry breathed out. The truth of this realization made him smile.

"No it still sounds the same it sounds like you said you loved the ferret," Ron said sarcastically.

"That's because I DO! Fucking Hell Ron, can't you just accept that I love Draco, and that I for the first time in my life am truly happy?" Harry yelled getting tired of the redhead's stubbornness.

"Yeah, well thanks for telling your best mate about it." Ron sneered.

"I'm sorry Ron, I really am. I should have told you sooner," Harry sighed.

"Yeah so am I. I hope you feel better Harry," Ron said and walked out the door.

**AN: *Hides in embarrasment* Damn! I am really sorry that it took me this long to continue with the story, I really have no excuse other than writers block, which is lame, I know. I hope you liked the chapter and want to continue with the story even though I'm horrible at updating within reasonable time. Please review and tell me your thoughts on the story so far.**

**Sorry :S **

**Bettina**


End file.
